


缘分

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fantasy, Multi, OOC, Original Character(s), Romance, Typos, forgive me yalord, humor retjeh, kayaknya jadi cheesy, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Dari tangan keajaiban dan persetujuan takdir, seorang mata-mata era Perang Dunia Kedua bertemu gadis yang kehabisan degup waktunya. Seiring detak jarum jam, perlahan, jarak keduanya mengikis dan mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Naskahnya kini, perlahan mendekati bab terakhir./RnR?





	1. prolog

Suara rentetan peluru serta seruan melengking saling bersahutan di segala penjuru. Ia tahu melawan balik hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Dengan cepat, ia bersembunyi di balik tiang besi yang kokoh, sebisa mungkin menghindari hujan timah panas yang bisa membuatnya merenggang nyawa. Di saat ini, mungkin ia ingin memaki sumpah agensi yang memintanya untuk tak membunuh tetapi juga menyuruhnya jangan mati. Sesaat setelahnya, tembakan-tembakan itu berhenti, diganti dengan seruan berbahasa asing dari seorang lelaki yang memintanya menyerahkan diri.

Mana bisa.

Sadar ini waktunya bertaruh, ia dengan segera menggerakkan kakinya, berlari menuju pintu keluar satu-satunya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pistol diarahkan pada lawan, kemudian menembaknya hingga senjata laras panjang musuhnya itu terlepas dan jatuh ke geladak. Teman-teman lawannya itu sontak menoleh pada kawannya yang baru tertembak, memberi celah besar baginya untuk segera berlari menuju pintu keluar dan melesat ke tepi pembatas geladak.

Seorang lelaki lain terdengar berteriak, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya yang sibuk berlari. Suara senjata laras panjang dikokang menghampiri indera pendengarannya, membuat lelaki itu memacu kakinya lebih cepat lagi.

Setelahnya, seruan melengking memberi aba-aba. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara timah panas dilepaskan membelah udara dan suara debur tubuh yang jatuh ke laut menyusul tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.prolog.**

.

.

Malam itu, angin berembus lebih keras ketimbang biasanya. Rambut _brunet_ panjang gadis itu menari mengikuti tari angin, menampar-nampar wajahnya yang membeku—oleh realitas dunia dan kekejamannya yang menjerat.

Gadis itu tak tahan.

Seolah dirasuki, gadis itu menyeberangi pagar pembatas, kemudian berdiri tepat di pinggir atap. Oleng sedikit, berarti mati. Tapi, ia mana peduli? Dunia saja tak pernah berbaik hati, mengapa ia harus mengasihini diri pada nyawa yang lebih baik pergi?

Gadis itu mengambil napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan sembari menutup mata. Tangannya ia rentangkan, seolah dijadikan sayap burung. Kakinya diangkat satu, dan—

“AARGGH!”

Teriakan itu membuat sang gadis tersentak. Angin di atas kepalanya juga mendadak tak wajar, maka dengan cepat ia menengadah dan membelalak kala melihat sebuah tubuh lain yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Tubuh itu jatuh ke arahnya hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Di luar kesadarannya, gadis itu menangkap tangan orang itu—yang ternyata adalah seorang pria. Namun, mengingat berat tubuh yang pastinya kelewat lebar hanya dari sekilas saja, gadis itu ikut oleng.

“AAHHHH!”

Gadis itu menjerit keras tanpa sempat mempertahankan keseimbangan keduanya. Mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian, si gadis di atas sementara lelaki itu di bawahnya. Angin berembus kencang menampar mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, membuat sang gadis menutup mata sesaat. Namun, seperti halnya kebanyakan orang, ia ingin tahu seperti apa pemandangan di bawahnya dan membuka mata, menangkap kilau lampu jalanan berkelebat cepat. Matanya terbelalak, ia nyaris terbuai pada kilau cahaya itu, tetapi tamparan angin menyadarkannya kembali bahwa ia akan menghantam tanah.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!”

Gadis itu kembali menutup mata, tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat tangan si lelaki yang tadi sempat ditangkapnya. Yang ia sadari beberapa detik sebelum mereka mencapai tanah, ada suara deru mesin dan suara debum keras. Gadis itu merasakan sakit menjalar di tubuhnya, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan mendapati ia dan pria itu mendarat selamat di atas sebuah truk kap terbuka yang membawa tumpukan kasur—mungkin itu pesanan kasur baru untuk rumah sakit dan mobil itu tengah mencari tempat parkir, namun akhirnya malah menjadi tempat mendarat keduanya.

Sang sopir membuka kaca jendelanya, raut syok terlukis jelas pada wajahnya. “Apa yang kalian lakukan astaga!?”

.

.

.

Rasanya ada yang tak beres dengan sekujur tubuhnya, terutama tangannya. Susah payah ia membuka mata, meraih kesadarannya hingga menyadari ia ada di ruangan serba putih yang ... hei, mesin apa itu? Hei, hei, ini di mana—

“Sudah siuman, eh?”

Tanya itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis berambut _brunet_ serta memiliki netra berwarna jelaga tengah duduk di bangku yang diletakkan di kanan ranjangnya.

“Tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggilkan dokter,” ucap gadis itu seraya berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu.

“Wo, wo. Tunggu sebentara, Nona,” ia—si pria yang juga jatuh pada malam itu bersama sang gadis—dengan cepat menahan langkah sang dara. Buru-buru ia mencoba bangkit, namun baru menggerakkan punggung saja nyeri menusuk seluruh inderanya. Pria itu berhenti melawan, lalu memilih menyandarkan punggung pada bantal.

Gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya, menatap datar sang pria hingga cukup lama dan menyeletuk, “Sepertinya tak ada lagi, kan?” tanyanya. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati pintu, kali ini langkahnya lebih cepat hingga tahu-tahu tangannya sudah menggenggam kenop.

“Wo, wo! Nona, ini serius! Jangan panggil dokter!” seru sang pria lebih cepat satu detik sebelum sang dara memutar kenop.

Gadis itu bergeming, lalu melirik si pria tajam. “Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?”

Pria itu ikut bergeming—dengan paras yang kurang lebih terlihat konyol untuk dilihat seorang wanita. Ia berdehem, meraih ketenangan yang sempat ia lupakan. “Aku punya banyak alasan, tapi mungkin ini tak akan masuk akal bagimu,” ujarnya.

“Kalau itu tak logis untukku, untuk apa aku menurutimu, kan?”

“Hei! Hei! Aku serius—demi Jepang, jangan putar kenopnya!”

Gadis itu kembali terdiam, tangannya masih bertahan di kenop pintu. Diamatinya pria itu melalui sudut matanya, memperhatikan raut yang terlukis pada paras si pria. Ia menimbang selama beberapa saat, lalu memejamkan mata dan menetapkan pilihannya dalam taruhan.

“Baik,” ia menurunkan tangannya dari kenop, lalu berbalik demi menatap pria itu dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. “Tapi, aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan kau harus menjawabnya sejujur mungkin,” ujarnya.

“Boleh saja,” sahut pria itu cepat. “Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?”

Gadis itu tak segera bertanya, bibirnya mengatup rapat hingga akhirnya hening dapat dipecah dengan dua kata, “Siapa namamu?”

Persis seperti sang dara, pria itu tak jua segera menyahut. Ia menimbang, kemudian bertaruh pada peruntungan. “Aku punya banyak identitas,” kalimat digantung, dan pria itu melempar senyum tipis pada sang gadis, “Tapi, kaubisa memanggilku Amari,” lanjutnya.

“Baik, kalau begitu, Amari- _san_ ,” gadis itu menarik napas sejenak, “Kalau begitu, siapa kau sebenarnya?”

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sebenernya saya udah lamaaaaaaa banget mau buat FF soal Amari. Tadinya udah nyiapin AmariEmma tapi pas dibaca ulang kok cheessy gitu ogah jadinya mau saya rewrite /dor. Terus udah lama kepikiran OC buat Amari akhirnya dapet juga hehe /plak. Ini juga OC pertama saya di fandom Joker Game, duh sayang banget sama ini OC tapi namanya juga saya, makin sayang malah makin disiksa 8)) /DUAR. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan ini? Siapakah OC saya? Ada apa ini? Nantikan berikutnya dalam chapter berikutnya! 8)) /digebok pake bakiak.
> 
> Terus tau nggak, ini tuh judulnya pas saya liat lagi banyak banget artinya. Artinya bisa juga ‘predestined affinity or relationship’ atau ‘fate or chance that brings people together’ dan lainnya. Pas ngecek yang lain juga kata ini ada banyak maknanya. Saya sendiri lebih condong artinya saya tulis di atas, oh ya dapet artinya yang saya tulis itu dari Wordstuck XD
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Silakan meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. unbelievable

“Siapa kau sebenarnya?” Gadis itu mengulang tanya yang beberapa saat lalu ia lontarkan. Sorot manik jelaganya tajam, menilai apakah lawan bicaranya berujar soal dusta atau kebenaran.

Amari bergeming. Ia segudang identitas palsu, bahkan nama Amari dan kepribadiannya kini hanya berupa topeng. Ia bisa saja berdusta sebagaimana ia biasa dengan lincah menutupi kebenaran demi kebenaran tentang dirinya. Tapi, sepasang manik jelaga gadis ini setajam mata pisau yang baru diasah, ia tahu tak bisa sembarang berbohong.

“Aku? Aku ini—“

“Oh, jangan coba-coba berbohong. Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan teriak bahwa kau akan melakukan tindak mesum padaku.”

“Hei! Hei! Tapi itu kan tidak benar!”

“Kau sendiri juga tidak memberitahuku kebenaran. Anggap saja impas.”

Amari membeku, ternyata ada juga perempuan yang punya lidah setajam ini. Kebanyakan perempuan akan langsung luluh setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya dan rona merah akan menjalar di kedua pipi mereka setiap kali ia melempar senyum atau mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Amari tertarik.

“Baik, akan kuberitahu,” Amari menarik napas, menatap gadis di depannya lekat sembari mengulas senyum miring. “Aku adalah mata-mata.”

Mata jelaga sang gadis melebar, lipatan tangannya mengendur. Amari masih setia menggulum senyum miring yang sama, meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa ia tak berdusta. Dalam detik keenam puluh, raut dingin gadis itu kembali. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuka bibir.

“Dokter! Pasienmu—“

“Astaga! Aku serius! Jangan berteriak!” sembur Amari kelabakan.

Gadis itu memicingkan mata, menatap si pria dengan tatapan ‘apa-kau-benar-benar-masih-waras’. Amari bersumpah baru kali itu ia ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

“Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dengan kepalamu. Mungkin karena kau jatuh lebih dulu, maaf untuk itu.”

“Duh, astaga. Coba pikir lagi. Memang ada yang lebih masuk akal daripada itu?” Amari bersikukuh.

“Mana ada mata-mata di masa damai seperti ini,” bantah sang gadis keras kepala.

“Apa tadi? Masa damai? Sekarang memang tahun berapa?” Amari bertanya, merasa ada yang janggal.

Gadis itu menatapnya masih dengan tatapan yang menganggapnya gila tapi setidaknya lebih tenang ketimbang sebelumnya. “Sekarang tahun 2016, Tuan Mata-Mata,” jawabnya setengah mendengus.

.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter one.**

**.unbelievable.**

.

.

“... Tahun 2016, benar?” Amari mengonfirmasi ia tak salah dengar.

“Ada yang salah?” Gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

“Bukannya ini masih 1941?”

“... Kau lebih sakit dari yang kuduga. Aku minta maaf karena aku menimpamu waktu itu. Akan kupanggil dok—“

“Sungguh, demi Jepang, aku tidak perlu dokter!”

Gadis itu mendengus keras, putaran bola matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar jengkel dengan ini. “Kaukira ini permainan? April Mop sudah lewat lama sekali. Sekarang sudah musim gugur tahu. Lagi pula, mana ada mata-mata yang jatuh dari langit saat malam? Kau lebih mirip orang gila yang mencoba bunuh diri!” semburnya tak sabar.

“Astaga, jahat sekali deskripsimu untukku,” Amari memandangi sang dara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

“Lagi pula,” mengabaikan sepenuhnya kalimat Amari, gadis itu melanjutkan, “Menurut penelitian, _time leap_ belum bisa dibuktikan. Bahkan _time travel_ saja diragukan dapat terwujud. Jangankan _time travel_ , teleportasi saja dicap tak akan mungkin terjadi,” cecar sang gadis sengit.

Amari meringis, jelas ia kelabakan dicecar gadis yang, dilihat sekilas saja, lebih muda darinya ini. Dara di depannya ini memiliki pengetahuan tujuh puluh lima tahun lebih banyak darinya sekalipun ia termasuk mata-mata yang memiliki pengetahuan terluas sekalipun pada masanya. “Nona muda, terima kasih untuk penjelasanmu itu. Tapi, aku bersumpah aku belum dengar hal-hal seperti yang kausebutkan,” ujar pria itu sungguh-sungguh.

Sang gadis menatapnya tajam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, menilai apakah lelaki di depannya ini memang mengatakan kebenaran atau tidak.

“... Baiklah,” gadis itu berucap, lalu kembali bertanya, “Tadi, kaubilang kau mata-mata?”

“Tentu saja!” Amari menjawab mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum tampan, bersorak dalam hati karena akhirnya gadis ini bersedia menerima alasannya.

Alih-alih terpukau, gadis itu justru mendengus, lalu berucap dingin, “Jika begitu, aku tak seharusnya berkata bahwa kau adalah kenalanku dari luar negeri dan memintamu dirawat, huh?”

“... Eh?”

“Jika keberadaan mereka diketahui musuh, seorang mata-mata lebih memilih bunuh diri agar informasi mereka tak jatuh ke tangan lawan—mata-mata itu seperti itu kan?” gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan, lalu kembali mencibir, “Menyedihkan sekali.”

Amari kehilangan suaranya, pria itu membeku dalam posisinya. Sang dara pun juga tak begitu memedulikan. Dengan santai ia memutar kenop pintu, lalu melenggang keluar—tak lupa menutup pintunya lagi.

“... Astaga, bukannya kebanyakan orang akan menganggap mata-mata itu keren, ya?” Amari bergumam seorang diri, bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang dan seorang perawat datang ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan makan siang, Amari baru tersadar ia belum makan apapun sejak tiba dan memakan makanan itu diselingi menggoda sang perawat—dari pertanyaan ‘sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini’ hingga ‘apa kau sudah punya pacar’. Perawat itu, yang juga bertugas mengganti infus dan memeriksa kondisinya, juga tampak menikmati obrolan mereka, bahkan sesekali parasnya diliputi rona merah.

“Tapi, aku tak percaya Anda bisa menyusup kemari semalam dan membuat kejutan yang ... yaah, seperti itu,” ujar sang perawat dengan menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

“Apa boleh buat, aku lebih suka mengejutkan seseorang—apalagi seorang wanita,” pria berambut coklat itu mengedip singkat, “Tapi, yang kemarin memang kelewatan, sih,” tawanya.

 “Ah, ya. Aku jadi ingat, pantas saja semalam ia cukup lama di kamar temannya itu ...,” sang perawat bergumam.

“Hee? Temannya?” Amari membeo.

“ _Aah_ , dia memang tak pernah cerita?” tanya perawat itu heran.

Sang pria menggeleng mantap. “Dia tidak pernah cerita dia punya teman di sini,” jawabnya tanpa ragu. _‘Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya semalam, darimana bisa tahu?’_ lelaki itu menambahkan dalam hati.

“Astaga, pantas saja dia tak di sini. Dia pasti pergi ke sana,” perawat itu geleng-geleng. “Temannya itu ada di Ruang 402. Perempuan juga sih, sepertinya baru sebulan yang lalu mereka terlihat cukup akrab,” katanya.

Amari menganggukkan kepala, tangannya diangkat demi mengusap dagu, memberi kesan ia paham pada ucapan si perawat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Amari cukup penasaran dengan gadis yang menganggap mata-mata itu menyedihkan, tapi sepertinya ia bukan gadis yang informasinya bisa digali semudah perawat ini. Jika ia punya teman, kenapa tak tanya saja temannya? Ia hanya perlu mengaku sebagai teman baik yang baru pulang dari luar negeri—masalah itu bisa dipikirkan sambil berjalan.

“Kalau begitu, bisa aku menengok temannya itu?” tanya Amari.

“E- eh? Tapi kata dokter—“

“Sshh, aku hanya perlu memastikan beberapa hal,” pria berambut coklat itu memberi jeda, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya (lagi) pada si perawat, “Jadi, kedatanganku kemari tak akan sia-sia. Lagi pula, mengingat kejutan semalam tidak begitu lancar, ada baiknya aku memberi kejutan lain padanya—untuk bayaran semalam, semacam itu,” jelasnya lagi.

Perawat itu sempat menunjukkan raut keberatan, namun akhirnya menghela napas dan menjawab, “Baiklah. Akan kurahasiakan ini dari dokter.”

“Nah,” Amari menjentikkan jarinya, senyumnya melebar, “Rumah sakit ini memang memererlukan lebih banyak perawat sepertimu.”

“Tidak perlu memuji begitu ah,” sergah perawat tersebut malu-malu.

.

.

.

Amari mematung di pintu berlabel angka 402 di depannya. Semua karena perawat itu berusaha menahannya lebih lama—duh, beruntung ada salah satu teman wanita itu datang dan berseru bahwa ia telah ditunggu atasannya. Wanita itu langsung buru-buru keluar, tapi ia masih sempat-sempatnya berkata bahwa ia bebas di malam minggu—tentu Amari paham apa maksudnya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?” tegur suara feminin yang paling familiar di kepala Amari.

Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, menemukan gadis bermata jelaga yang menginterogasinya tadi padi. Tatapan mata gadis itu terlihat agak jengkel, mungkin tak menyangka Amari bisa berada di depan ruangan itu.

Dengan santai, Amari hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu mengulas senyum bersahabat dan menyapa, “Yo! Kenapa kaubisa di sini?”

“Jangan konyol. Itu harusnya jadi pertanyaanku,” dengus sang gadis seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. “Mau apa kau kemari?” selidiknya tajam.

“Wo, wo. Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini penguntit,” Amari mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat gestur menyerah.

“Sayangnya, kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria menjadi penguntit, Tuan Mata-Mata,” sahut sang gadis.

“Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku ‘Amari’,” pria itu membalas.

“Kaubisa saja memalsukan nama itu,” kilah sang gadis keras kepala.

“Duh,” Amari mulai lelah. Sebelah tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. “Aku harus apa supaya kauperca—“

**_—Krieett ..._ **

Pintu di depan Amari tanpa diduga dibuka dari dalam, beruntung cara membuka pintu di rumah sakit ini dengan cara ditarik ke dalam. Kalau cara membukanya didorong ke depan, bisa dipastikan mata-mata pria ini akan menderita sakit punggung lain setelah terjatuh bebas dalam keadaan telentang semalam.

Namun, dibanding mempersoalkan hal itu, pria itu lebih terpaku pada orang yang ke luar dari pintu tersebut. Karena, dalam ingatannya, yang memiliki rambut kemerahan terang sepundak dengan senyum kelewat lebar itu adalah anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, bukannya seorang gadis dengan tinggi kurang dari bahunya dengan mata membulat dan seulas senyum simpul.

“Miyo- _nee_!” Gadis berambut kemerahan itu berseru riang, kemudian melenggang melewati Amari setengah berlari dan memeluk erat gadis berambut _brunet_ di belakangnya. “Kukira Miyo- _nee_ tak akan berkunjung!” kata gadis berambut kemerahan itu lagi.

“Aku pasti berkunjung setiap hari. Kan sudah kubilang,” timpal gadis berambut _brunet_ tersebut. Ajaibnya, sebuah senyum tipis yang tulus mampu bertengger di bibirnya yang seolah hanya didesain untuk mengatakan kata-kata sedingin es.

“Ah! Benar juga!” Gadis berambut kemerahan itu melepas pelukannya, raut riang masih terlukis di wajahnya. “Tadi kakak Miyo- _nee_ datang juga kemari, lho!”

Senyum di wajah si gadis _brunet_ berangsur-angsur luntur. “Untuk apa laki-laki itu kemari?” ketusnya.

“Miyo- _nee_ kenapa sih membenci kakak Miyo- _nee_?” tanya gadis berambut kemerahan itu setengah bersungut.

“Karena dia menyebalkan, sok tahu—intinya, segala hal tentang dirinya sangat kubenci,” sahut dara berambut _brunet_ itu cepat.

“Halo? Ini masih di bumi, kan?” Amari menyeletuk tiba-tiba, tidak rela terabaikan dua gadis kelewat manis di dekatnya. “Kalian keberatan jika aku bergabung?” pria itu bertanya.

“Miyo- _nee_ kenal paman ini?” Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menatap gadis di sebelahnya penuh tanya.

“Tidak. Aku tidak kenal. Tapi, mari kita panggil dia penguntit,” jawab sang gadis _brunet_ dingin.

“Kau jahat sekali padaku, astaga. Sudah kubilang kaubisa memanggilku ‘Amari’!” pria itu memprotes.

“Tidak berpengaruh.”

“Hei!”

Tawa gadis berambut kemerahan itu meledak tiba-tiba. “M- maaf, habis Miyo- _nee_ dingin begitu sih,” semburnya di sela-sela tawanya.

“Begitulah,” Amari dengan cepat menyahut, “Aku sampai cemburu dia memperlakukanmu sangat baik, tapi kalau bersamaku pasti lidahnya langsung tajam sekali,” keluhnya.

“Hei, aku dengar itu tahu,” ketus sang gadis _brunet_.

“Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat aku belum memperkenalkan diri,” cetus sang gadis berambur kemerahan. Dengan anggun, ia membungkuk dan mengangkat roknya sedikit. “Namaku Emma Grane. Salam kenal, Paman Amari!” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

“Jangan memperkenalkan diri pada orang asing, Emma,” ketus sang gadis _brunet_.

“Kalau Miyo- _nee_ bicara padanya, berarti Miyo- _nee_ mengenalnya, kan?” Emma bersikukuh.

“Kau tidak dengar kalau tadi aku menyebutnya ‘penguntit’?”

“Kalau sampai dapat julukan begitu berarti kenal, kan?”

Gadis _brunet_ itu diam. Amari memalingkan wajah, menahan tawa mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis yang dapat bicara setajam mata pisau di depannya itu bisa dikalahkan gadis berambut kemerahan ini.

“Kau,” tanpa diduga, gadis _brunet_ itu menarik Amari cepat, “Ikut aku,” titahnya.

“Eeeh? Kaumau ke mana?”

“Berisik. Cepat jalan.”

“T- tunggu, Miyo- _nee_ —“

“Masuk ke kamarmu, Emma. Nanti malam aku kembali,” titah sang gadis _brunet_ tegas. Gadis _brunet_ itu menyeret Amari menjauh, Emma tak menyusul mereka.

“Hei, hei. Kita berniat ke mana?” Amari bertanya setelah mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai tiga—kamar Amari di lantai dua, omong-omong. Tak ada jawaban yang ia terima.

“Halo? Bumi pada Miyo- _nee_?”

“Jangan panggil aku dengan itu atau kupukul kau,” ancam sang gadis dengan wajah kelewat seram.

“Wah, dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau tak bercanda, ya?” Amari bergidik, masih berupaya menyejajari langkah sang gadis yang menariknya.

“Memang aku terlihat bergurau?” ketus gadis itu.

“Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?” tanya si pria lagi.

“Jangan memanggilku. Jangan menyapaku meski kau melihatku,” sahut sang gadis.

“Duh, kalau begitu nanti kaubisa dicurigai _lho_. Kaubilang pada mereka aku kenalanmu dari luar negeri, kan? Mana ada kenalan yang tidak bertegur sapa, kan?”

Gadis _brunet_ itu berhenti di tengah anak tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian ganti menatap si pria dingin. Jangan tanya bagaimana Amari menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri di bawah tatapan sengit mengerikan sang gadis.

Detik kelima puluh, gadis itu menghela napas tiba-tiba, membuat sebagian diri dari sang mata-mata bernapas lega karena aura dingin yang melingkupi mereka mencair.

“Katsuhiko Miyo,” gadis _brunet_ itu berucap setelahnya.

“... Ya?”

“Kaubilang aku akan dicurigai jika kau tidak pernah menyapaku, kan? Kalau belum tahu namaku, jadi—namaku Katsuhiko Miyo. Kaubisa memanggilku Miyo,” jelas gadis _brunet_ tadi.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbelievable: (adj.) not able to be believed; unlikely to be true.
> 
> a/n: Somehow merasa chapter ini agak hambar heuuu, maafkan saya ya orzz Btw saya kemaren baru bimbingan ((dan baru ngerasain rasanya masuk ke ruangan dosen sendiri dan ditanya-tanya lalu merasa mati kutu karena beliau bilang mau bacain hasil ujian matkul beliau yang jawabannya konyol-konyol /itu pasti saya sih /YHA)). Sip, udah dulu ngomongin si bapak hehe, saya mau cerita-cerita soal chapter ini.
> 
> Jujur, saya juga nggak nyangka bakal masukin Emma di sini, tapi pengen buat Miyo (yup, Miyo OC saya, buat Miyoshi nanti bakal ditulis ‘Miyoshi’ atau disingkatnya ‘Miyosh’ aja biar nggak ketuker sama Miyo OC saya berhubung nama mereka mirip hehehe) punya temen perempuan jadi dia nggak keliatan anti sosial banget wkwk. Buat yang bertanya-tanya di mana Miyoshi dan Sakuma, mohon bersabar, ini ujian /BUKAN. Maksudnya, mohon bersabar soalnya mereka baru keliatan muncul di chapter depan /APA. Doakan saya bisa tamatin ini key? 8)) /HUSH. Yup, segini aja dulu deh, terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan jangan sungkan meninggalkan jejak! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan atau karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	3. surprises

 Pagi itu, Emma hanya berniat mengantarkan sarapan ke seluruh kamar yang ada di lantai empat, sungguh. Namun, sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat gadis berambut kemerahan itu memiliki cerita lain pagi hari itu. Sang putri keluarga Grane menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pria berambut coklat dengan poni belah tengah yang kemarin bersama Miyo- _nee_ tengah melempar senyum tampan, tak lupa dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu sang dara.

“Selamat pagi! Emma Grane, _kan_?” sapa pria itu hangat meski masih dalam balutan pakaian khusus pasien seperti yang gadis itu lihat kemarin.

Senyum gadis kemerahan itu berkembang. “Paman Amari!” ia berseru riang.

.

.

.

 **Title:** **缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter two.**

**.surprises.**

.

.

“Sedang apa di sini? Sampai membawa troli segala. Kukira kau pasien, bukan perawat,” selidik Amari sembari melempar lirik pada troli yang Emma dorong.

“Ah, ini,” Emma ikut melempar lirik yang sama pada troli yang dibawanya, lalu kembali menatap Amari. “Aku ikut membantu perawat di sini. Mereka sudah cukup mengenalku. Lagi pula, aku tak begitu suka diam saja,” aku sang dara setengah tersipu.

“Begitu?” Amari kembali bertanya, tampak antusias. “Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu mendorong trolinya, oke?” tawarnya ramah.

“E- eh? Tidak perlu—“

“Sshh, sudah tugas pria untuk membantu seorang wanita, kan?” Mata-mata itu melempar senyum andalannya pada sang gadis—lupakan pertanyaan yang mengambang soal mengapa anak perempuan kecil yang ia adopsi tahun 1940 ada di rumah sakit tahun 2016 dan kini telah menjadi gadis remaja.

“Baiklah ...,” Emma menurut.

“Terima kasih!” Amari menyahut cepat, dengan segera ia menggantikan Emma mendorong troli sementara gadis itu menyingkir dan memilih berjalan di sampingnya.

“Omong-omong, Emma,” Amari membuka percakapan, “Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Miyo?”

“Hee? Miyo- _nee_ memang tidak cerita pada Paman Amari?” tanya sang dara polos.

“Jangankan bercerita, aku baru berucap saja sudah dihadiahi tatapan setajam es, _duh_ ,” keluh Amari sambil mengangkat tangan dan memegangi kepalanya dramatis.

Emma tertawa. “Miyo- _nee_ memang agak dingin, tapi dia baik kok! Setiap hari dia selalu meluangkan waktu mengunjungiku,” ujarnya, lalu menerawang. “Aku dan Miyo- _nee_ kenal sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu aku sedang mengantarkan sarapan, lalu kami bertemu dan jadi akrab _deh_!” ceritanya riang.

“Hmm. Kenapa aku meragukannya ya meski itu darimu?” Amari mengembuskan napas lelah.

“Semangat, Paman Amari! Nanti pasti Miyo- _nee_ juga akan baik pada Paman!” ucap Emma. Gadis itu tampaknya selalu berpikir positif.

“Kalau begitu aku harus berjuang sangat keras, ya,” Amari berkelakar sembari menuai tawa. Dara di sebelahnya ikut tertawa. Percakapan mereka sejenak terhenti karena sampai di kamar pasien. Emma dengan lincah mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka, bahkan terkadang sempat berbincang ramah dengan sang pasien sebelum undur diri karena masih ada sarapan yang harus ia—mereka—antarkan.

“Omong-omong Emma, pagi ini Miyo sama sekali tak terlihat di manapun, ya?” Amari menyeletuk kala akhirnya mereka selesai mengantarkan sarapan. “Kautahu ia di mana?” tanya pria itu.

“Miyo- _nee_ memang tak di sini, kan sejak awal Miyo- _nee_ bukan pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit,” Emma menjawab lugu.

“Bukan begitu,” Amari mendesah, “Kukira dia mau mengunjungiku juga. Setiap hari dia menjengukmu kemari, kan? Kenapa aku tidak ia jenguk sekalian?”

Emma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa lagi. “Kalau Paman Amari benar-benar ingin dijenguk, kenapa tidak dibalik jadi Paman saja yang mengunjungi Miyo- _nee_?” usul sang gadis.

“Hmm, menjenguknya, ya? Bisa juga, ya. Tapi, aku bahkan tak tahu ia di mana,” Amari menjawab lesu.

“Miyo- _nee_ hari ini ada kuliah pagi. Tapi, setahuku jam satu dia sudah tak ada jadwal. Universitasnya cukup dekat dari sini kok!” ujar Emma bersemangat.

“Oh ya? Di mana tempatnya, Emma?”

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, mengantarkan Emma Grane membagikan sarapan tadi adalah bagian dari rencana Amari. Pria itu tahu kegiatan sang gadis setelah bertanya pada para perawat di sana—ia punya keahlian lebih dalam berkomunikasi dengan wanita, ingat? Bahkan ia dengan mudah mendapat sumbangan pakaian modis era ini dari salah satu perawat itu, katanya itu milik mantan pacarnya dulu, tapi Amari tak akan ambil pusing dengan itu berhubung pakaiannya sebelum tiba di masa ini tak ada di manapun (ia terbangun di kamar pasien dengan pakaian rumah sakit, omong-omong).

Jadi, setelah mengetahui lokasi universitas Miyo dari Emma, Amari berganti pakaian, lalu kembali membujuk para perawat itu agar membiarkannya pergi mencari udara segar. Tapi, Amari sama sekali tak menyangka universitas pada masa ini akan sebegini luas. Maksudnya, ia dulu juga sempat menjadi mahasiswa, tapi di zamannya universitas belum sebegini besar.

Amari bisa saja bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat apa mereka mengenal Katsuhiko Miyo atau tidak dan kalau ia beruntung, ia bisa diantarkan sampai ke tempat si perempuan. Tapi, bertanya pada sia—

“Kau itu benar-benar pengangguran, ya?” ketus sebuah suara feminin.

Amari menoleh, lalu bersorak kala menemukan dara yang dicarinya sedari tadi. “Miyo! Selamat siang!”

Manik jelaga perempuan itu berotasi, kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada dalam posisi defensif. “Kenapa kaubisa di sini?” selidiknya.

“Duh. Kautahu, kan, aura rumah sakit itu tidak cocok untuk pria sepertiku?” jawab Amari sembari mengerling tampan.

“Memang. Tempat yang auranya cocok untuk kautempati itu kamar mayat, kan?” sahut Miyo tak bersalah.

“Hei! Tapi kamar mayat kan juga di rumah sakit!” Amari memprotes.

“Oh, benar juga. Harusnya kujawab tanah pekuburan,” ralat sang gadis tenang.

“Duh, poinnya kan bukan itu,” Amari geleng-geleng. “Yaah, yang seperti itu nanti saja. Jadi, studi apa yang kauambil?” tanya pria itu ramah.

“Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?” sahut Miyo dingin.

“Kau itu galak sekali padaku,” Amari meringis.

“Aku bukan orang yang akan beramah-tamah pada orang asing,” cetus sang gadis.

“Hee? Kan kau sudah mengenalku!”

“Aku tidak kenal. Sekarang, pergi sa—“

“Miyo, apa yang kau lakukan?” Kalimat tanya itu membuyarkan silat lidah di antara keduanya. Baik Amari maupun Miyo segera menolehkan kepala, mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang—sekilas saja terlihat—lebih tua dari Amari berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria asing itu berambut _brunet_ , sementara kedua matanya berwarna senada arang. Amari mengerjap, baru saja hendak buka mulut, gadis di dekatnya berseru.

“P- Papa! Kenapa Papa bisa—“

“Sebegitu terkejutnya kau melihat kami datang?” sela sebuah suara lagi, dilanjutkan dengan munculnya seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

“Mama juga ... kenapa bisa—“

“Kami dihubungi rumah sakit. Mereka bilang kau jatuh dari atap bersama seorang laki-laki yang kaubilang adalah kenalanmu dari luar negeri,” potong ayah sang gadis dingin.

Miyo menggeram. “Masalah itu bukan urusan kalian, kan? Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu. Tak perlu susah-susah berkunjung,” cetusnya sinis.

“Bukan hanya itu. Hari ini jadwal kita makan malam sekeluarga,” cetus sang ibu tenang.

Miyo sontak menoleh, matanya terbelalak. “Jadi, _Aniki_ juga akan datang?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja.” Sang ayah menyahut.

Gadis _brunet_ itu mendecih. “Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut,” putusnya.

“Miyo!” Mata pria _brunet_ itu memicing tajam. “Berhenti kekanakan. Kau ini putri keluarga Katsuhiko!”

Gadis itu memutar mata. “Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih baik tak jadi putri keluarga ini,” cetusnya sinis.

“Katsuhiko Miyo!”

“Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku akan datang. Hanya makan malam saja, kan?” putus dara itu jengkel.

“Bagus,” respons ibu sang gadis pendek. Manik senada rambutnya bergulir, melirik Amari yang mematung menonton drama keluarga di depannya. “Kalau begitu, siapa pemuda yang bersamamu ini?” selidik Nyonya Katsuhiko tajam.

“Oh,” Miyo ganti menatap pria berponi belah tengah itu sinis, “Dia itu—“

“Maaf sebelumnya tak segera memperkenalkan diri, Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko,” Amari dengan gesit menyela penjelasan sang gadis, kemudian maju dan meraih tangan kanan Nyonya Katsuhiko, lalu membungkuk dengan elegan serta mengecup punggung tangannya bak _gentleman_. “Nama saya Amari. Saya adalah kekasih putri Anda,” lanjutnya tanpa bersalah.

Jeda tiga detik sebelum Miyo membelalak. “HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!??”

.

.

.

“Kekasih putri kami, eh?” ulang Nyonya Katsuhiko memastikan.

“Bukan! Sama sekali bukan! Dia bohong, Mama!” seru Miyo dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

“Masa sih?” Amari malah bertanya balik seraya melepaskan tangan ibu sang dara.

“Berisik! Berani sekali kau berdusta di depan orangtuaku!” sembur gadis _brunet_ itu geram.

“Jadi, dia bukan kekasihmu?” tanya Nyonya Katsuhiko lagi.

“Bukan begitu, Nyonya. Saya betul-betul kekasihnya.”

“Mana mungkin aku mau dengan laki-laki penguntit dan tidak punya kerjaan sepertimu, oi!?”

“Jadi, dia pengangguran?” tanya sang ayah.

“Poinnya bukan itu, Papa!” Miyo menyela.

“Tapi, tadi dia mengaku sebagai kekasihmu,” cetus sang ibu.

Miyo menggeram. “Satu-satunya laki-laki yang ingin kujadikan kekasih itu cuma—“

“Cukup.” Satu kata dari Tuan Katsuhiko berhasil menghentikan drama picisan lain yang ada di sana. “Apapun itu, setidaknya lelaki ini punya nyali memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih putri kami. Mengesankan juga.”

“Papa! Orang ini baru berbohong! Keluarga Katsuhiko tidak akan pernah menerima pembohong, kan!?” Miyo berusaha mendapatkan dukungan.

“Berbohong dan nekat kurasa punya perbedaan setipis kertas,” kekeh ibu sang dara sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “Miyo, ajak dia ikut makan malam keluarga malam ini,” suruhnya.

“Haaah!? Tapi dia bukan anggota keluarga!”

“Apa yang salah? Kakak laki-lakimu juga akan datang dengan pacarnya,” sahut ayah sang gadis.

“P- pacar _Aniki_ ...,” Miyo sempat tak bisa berkata-kata dan semburat merah tipis menyapu kedua pipinya. “Tetap saja! Aku tak terima penguntit ini ikut makan malam dengan kita!”

“’Penguntit’, huh? Lama sekali tak mendengarmu menjuluki orang seperti itu. Setidaknya, dari sana saja kami bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia bukan sembarang orang untukmu. Sudah berapa tahun kau menutup diri dari dunia, Katsuhiko Miyo?” tanya sang ayah retorik.

Gadis _brunet_ itu kembali menggeram, tapi tak jua menyangkal. Alih-alih kembali berteriak, gadis itu kembali menatap Amari dengan sisa kejengkelan yang masih menumpuk di mata jelaganya.

“Sudah dengar kan, Amari- _san_? Jadi, datanglah,” ketus Miyo.

“Hmm ... tapi, aku kan belum tahu di mana rumah keluargamu. Bagaimana, ya?” tanya Amari sembari mengusap dagunya.

“Jangan khawatir. Akan kuberitahu nanti. Jadi, jangan terlambat lewat dari jam tujuh, dengar?” sahut gadis _brunet_ itu dengan aura membunuh.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Anak Muda,” ujar Tuan Katsuhiko netral.

“Om-om seperti ini Papa bilang ‘anak muda’!?”

“Miyo, jaga bicaramu,” peringat Nyonya Katsuhiko.

“Mama juga kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku!?”

“Kalau begitu,” Amari dengan cepat menepuk bahu sang gadis, lalu memasang cengirannya yang paling lebar, “Mohon bantuannya ya, Miyo!”

Miyo melirik pria itu benci, kalau saja tak ada orangtuanya, mungkin sudah lama ia melancarkan caci maki atau membunuh pria menyebalkan di depannya ini. “Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti ini, Amari- _san_.”

.

.

.

Amari lagi-lagi harus berterima kasih pada Emma Grane. Setelah menceritakan kejadian siang itu dan ajakan makan malam dengan keluarga Katsuhiko di kamarnya, dara berambut sebahu itu langsung melompat bersemangat.

 _“Makan malam dengan keluarga Katsuhiko! Itu keren sekali, Paman! Aku pernah sekali diajak, tapi kesehatanku sedang tidak bagus jadi aku tak datang. Pokoknya Paman Amari harus datang, ya!”_ Dan ocehan gadis itu berlanjut hingga setengah jam hingga Amari meminta izin undur diri karena harus mempersiapkan diri. Emma menyela langkah si pria, kemudian mengacak lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan satu setel pakaian formal untuk pria yang (sangat) dibutuhkan Amari malam itu. Gadis itu sempat bilang bahwa itu kepunyaan mendiang ayahnya, dan Amari berjanji akan mengembalikannya tanpa ada seutas benang pun yang terlepas dari pakaian itu.

Alamat yang Miyo berikan padanya juga sama sekali tak dipalsukan—ia bisa menebak orangtua dara itu pasti mewanti sang gadis agar tak memalsukan alamat rumah mereka. Kejutan lainnya, rumah dara itu ternyata tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit, Amari bisa paham kenapa gadis itu juga tak keberatan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Emma di rumah sakit dan baru pulang saat gelap menjemput langit.

Jadi, di sinilah sang mata-mata Jepang, berdiri di depan rumah paling ujung gang dan luasnya lebih besar dari rumah-rumah lain yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan. Emma juga memberinya beberapa informasi tentang keluarga Katsuhiko—yang ternyata adalah elit—dan kecintaan mereka pada budaya Eropa yang tercermin mulai dari arsitektur rumah, gaya berpakaian, hingga adab makan bersama.

Amari harus berterima kasih pada seluruh ajaran Letnan Kolonel Yuuki kini bisa membantunya terdampar di masa depan. Ia memang sempat syok mengingat betapa majunya masa ini, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang jauh berbeda kecuali bagian teknologi dan transportasi.

Baru saja ia tiba di depan pagar, seorang lelaki yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu langsung menghampirinya, bertanya apa ia Tuan Amari yang menjadi tamu malam ini (yang tentu dijawab ‘ya’ dengan cepat), dan mempersilakannya masuk. Usai mengucap terima kasih yang kelewat santai, Amari melenggang menuju pintu dengan langkah tergesa, lalu menekan belnya.

Pria itu sempat mengira yang membuka pintunya nanti adalah seorang _maid_ manis dengan rambut disanggul. Namun, kala pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, yang muncul adalah seorang gadis berambut _brunet_ panjang serta manik kelam yang menatapnya tajam—jangan tanya bagaimana dandanannya, Amari sempat terpukau lima detik sebelum sadar kalau yang berdiri di depannya kini adalah gadis yang juga sempat menyebutnya penguntit.

“Oh, kau rupanya,” cetus Miyo dingin.

“Selamat malam, Miyo,” sapa Amari riang, berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan respons sang perempuan. “Aku tak akan percaya kalau kau—“

“Aku tidak berdandan untukmu.”

“—Oke. Tapi, baju itu bagus untukmu. Tatanan rambutmu juga.”

Gadis itu menatap lekat pria di depannya sejenak, kemudian mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku sama sekali tak tersanjung dipuji serigala,” cetusnya sembari berbalik dan melenggang masuk tanpa menutup pintu.

Amari mengedikkan bahu, lalu ikut melenggang masuk, mengejar langkah gadis yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Begitu langkah mereka sejajar, lelaki itu merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar dari sana lalu menyerahkannya pada sang gadis. Miyo melirik mawar itu sesaat sebelum menggulirkan bola mata jelaganya pada si pria.

“Apa itu?”

“Mawar merah, _red rose_ —“

“Aku tahu itu apa,” sela sang gadis, “Maksudku, _itu untuk apa_?”

“Hmm ... kusebut ini dengan hadiah untuk seorang wanita.” Amari menjawab, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

“Oh? Begitu, kah?” Bibir gadis itu merangkak naik. Tangannya meraih mawar itu, lalu tanpa belas kasih membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sebelum Amari sempat mengucap protes, ia lebih dulu berkata, “Sekarang, kau tidak punya lagi hadiah apapun, kan?”

“Duh, padahal kau sudah sangat feminin memakai ...”

“ _Full skirt dress_ biru tua dengan lengan sampai siku dan rok sampai tiga senti di bawah lutut. Papa melarang menggunakan warna pemakaman di acara makan malam keluarga. Rambutnya hanya perlu kusisir sedikit, tapi poninya memang mengesalkan.” Miyo menatap pria itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum angkuh, “Sebaiknya kau belajar nama _style_ di masa ini sebelum menggoda perempuan, oke?”

“Kalau dengan perempuan lain, mereka pasti sudah luluh. Kau saja yang sulit ditebak,” keluh Amari.

“Terima kasih, aku tersanjung,” Miyo terkekeh kecil. “Jadi, karena aku tersanjung, akan kuberitahu hal kecil. Lain kali kalau mau menggoda wanita, bawa cincin, jangan mawar. Itu kuno,” cetusnya.

“Hmm, cincin rasanya ‘besar’ sekali. Lagi pula, aku bawa cincin pun tak akan berpengaruh untukmu _deh_ ,” Amari menyanggah.

“Tentu saja. Singkatnya, untuk apa takluk pada serigala?” Miyo menyahut.

Mereka bertukar tatap sesaat. Dara itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga Amari hanya bisa berjalan di belakangnya sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan. Ruang makannya tak terlalu besar, ada meja persegi panjang di tengah dengan empat bangku saling berhadapan dan dua bangku di kedua sisi meja yang masing-masing telah diisi oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko.

“Oh, Amari, _kan_? Selamat datang.” Tuan Katsuhiko yang pertama menyadari kedatangannya.

“Selamat datang. Kuharap kau tak keberatan kita masih harus menunggu putraku.” Nyonya Katsuhiko ikut bersuara.

“Oh, kakak laki-laki Miyo?” Amari mengonfirmasi, teringat perkataan Emma tempo hari soal kakak laki-laki sang gadis yang mengunjunginya.

“Kenapa tak biarkan saja _Aniki_ menyusul?” sembur Miyo sembari menarik kursi di sebelah kiri sang ayah.

“Miyo. Sudah berapa kali Papa bilang—“

“Tahu, tahu. Tidak perlu diulang,” potong gadis itu sinis seraya memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

“Amari, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kenapa tak segera duduk?” Nyonya Katsuhiko menegur.

“Atau perlu kutunjuk tempat duduk untukmu juga, huh?”

Itu tadi bukan suara Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko, bukan juga Miyo. Suaranya lebih laki-laki, penuh nada arogan.

Amari berbalik, terpaku melihat sosok yang kini sudah bersandar pada ambang pintu ruang makan, menyeringai angkuh seolah seluruh dunia ada di bawah kakinya.

Miyo mendecih, menatap nyalang laki-laki yang baru menampakkan eksistensinya di ruangan itu. “Miyoshi _Aniki_ —!” desis sang gadis penuh benci.

Tapi, hanya Amari yang tahu pasti _siapa_ identitas lelaki angkuh ini—Miyoshi—sebenarnya, setidaknya di masa lalu. Karena di tahun 1940 ...

[ _... dia, Miyoshi, sudah tiada dalam misi terakhirnya sebagai mata-mata D-Kikan._ ]

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Jujur, pengerjaan sepertiga chapter ini saya garap pas saya masih sakit, jadi hasilnya saya rasa sama sekali nggak maksimal, jadi mohon maaf untuk kekurangan di sana-sini ya orzz Tapi, saya lega akhirnya saya lega bisa sampai chapter di mana Miyoshi muncul, jadi semua nggak akan bertanya-tanya darimana ini nama Miyoshi nongol di characters tapi orangnya belum dateng hahaha XD seperti yang bisa diduga, chapter depan isinya makan malam dengan keluarga Katsuhiko, lengkap dengan pacar anak mereka masing-masing YEAAHH! /dihajar. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Doakan saya tidak khilaf ngetik ini sambil garap tugas kuliah 8”))) /digaplok dosen.
> 
> Dan saya juga memutuskan ganti nama chapter satu kemaren karena asaan kurang pas gitu heu saya suka goblok sih ngasih judul orzz /terus aja kamu. Terus mau curhat ya, ternyata semester dua saya ini bakal diisi bersama dosen-dosen semua, nggak bareng asdos lagi huueeee asdos berharga saya udah pergi ke Jerman sama Inggris semua ;;;____;;; /gali sumur /nDA. Jadi, doakan saya juga ya bisa selamat di semester ini soalnya saya kudu lebih ekstra belajar hiks ;;___;; /NYADAR.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan jejak apapun entah kudos atau komentar! Selalu saya tunggu lho hehe XD sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya atau karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	4. dinner with devils

“Kau datang terlambat, Katsuhiko Miyoshi.” Jelaga sang ayah memicing, ditatapnya putra tertuanya yang bergeming dengan gaya elegan di ambang pintu sengit.

“Jalanan kota macet, Ayah,” Miyoshi menyahut tenang sembari mengendikkan bahu ringan.

“Lalu pacarmu?” Sang ibu balas angkat suara.

“Akan tiba sebentar lagi. Hitung mundur lima belas detik,” cetus Miyoshi.

Dari kejauhan, Amari mendengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa yang menggema. Suara langkahnya semakin mendekat hingga tak lama muncul seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Miyoshi di ambang pintu. Rambutnya senada langit malam, sementara netra matanya berwarna biru gelap.

“Maaf, saya terlambat,” ucap pria itu kikuk, kemudian membungkukkan badan kaku. Sebenarnya, dari fisiknya saja Amari bisa mengidentifikasi siapa pria itu meski masih 40% ragu. Namun, gelagatnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keraguan itu sirna.

“Bukan masalah, Sakuma- _san_. Tidak perlu sampai membungkuk,” Miyoshi menyahut. Sakuma kembali menegakkan tubuh, menahan napas kala akhirnya ia bertatap muka dengan Amari—astaga, ke mana mata pria ini padahal Amari sudah sejak tadi menyadari kehadirannya.

“Dua belas detik,” cetus suara bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko tiba-tiba, membuat lampu sorot beralih ke arahnya. Sang gadis melirik kakak laki-lakinya, tajam terpancar tegas dari sorot mata serta bibir yang enggan membentuk kurva.

“Kaubilang tadi ‘tunggu lima belas detik’, tapi Sakuma- _san_ tiba hanya dalam dua belas detik. Ternyata kemampuanmu sudah menumpul, eh, _Aniki_ ,” sahut Miyo lagi, menjelaskan lebih detail apa maksud perkataannya sebelumnya.

“Kelebihan waktu adalah bagian dari usaha agar tak membuang waktu lebih banyak. Lima belas detik itu hanyalah batas waktu,” Miyoshi membalas.

“Apapun itu,” Miyo mendengus pendek, dan dengan sangat tak terduga melempar senyum kelewat manis pada pria berambut jelaga dengan poni berantakan yang berdiri di dekat kakaknya, “Selamat datang di acara makan malam Katsuhiko, Sakuma- _san_.”

“A- ah, terima kasih—“

“Silakan duduk di bangku sebelah sini, Sakuma- _san_. _Aniki_ bisa duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Papa,” sambung sang dara masih dengan bibir mempertahankan senyum.

“Sampai di sana, Nona Muda,” Miyoshi menginterupsi, lalu mendekati meja makan dan berdiri di sisi kiri kursi sang adik. “Urusi saja tamumu sendiri. Kukira dia pacarmu, eh?” pancing Miyoshi bajingan.

Manik jelaga Miyo mendelik. “Aku bukan pacarnya. Papa dan Mama yang memintaku mengundangnya,” semburnya sengit.

“Oh? Dan kau melakukan itu? Setahuku, kali pertama dan terakhir kau melakukan itu—mengundang orang untuk ikut makan malam keluarga—hanya pada Emma Grane. Aku benar?” Miyoshi mencerca.

Cengkraman Miyo pada pegangan kursi mengerat. “Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya pada gadis itu, berbincanglah dengannya saat dia bersamaku. Jangan jadi pengecut yang muncul dan hilang,” katanya sinis, tak lupa dengan melayangkan tatapan nyalang bak api pada sang kakak lelaki.

“Aku bukan pengecut, Nona Muda. Aku tahu kau sangat emosional. Jadi agar tak terjadi keributan, aku memintanya untuk tak menghubungimu dalam pembicaraan kami,” sergah Miyoshi.

“Anak-anak. Hentikan,” lerai Nyonya Katsuhiko tegas.

Tak ada lagi kalimat yang terlontar di antara dua kakak-beradik itu. Tetapi, tatap sengit antar keduanya berlanjut selama setengah menit hingga akhirnya mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu mengucap tanya serempak tanpa pernah merencakanannya secara lisan atau tulisan.

“Sakuma- _san_! Kau mau duduk di mana?”

Amari tidak habis pikir betapa sengitnya dua kakak-beradik ini pada makhluk yang dulunya adalah tentara yang sempat dicap lugu, naif, dan segudang sampel mengucilkan lainnya oleh mata-mata D-Kikan. Entah bagaimana keadaan Sakuma selama ia tak ada dan ia harus menghadiri makan malam yang sepanas makan malam di neraka—kalau dia jadi Sakuma, lebih baik dia pura-pura sakit atau apalah sehingga tak perlu datang, meski mustahil rasanya.

Sakuma menarik napas panjang, berusaha tetap berpikir jernih meski keadaan berusaha menyeretnya jatuh dari kewarasan. Ditepuknya bahu Amari agak lebih keras, membuat si pemilik bahu kembali menoleh padanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

“Biarkan aku duduk di sebelahmu,” pinta Sakuma, dengan sorot kelewat lelah—Amari tak perlu tanya apa alasannya, ini saja cukup, _lebih dari cukup_ —pada apa yang terjadi.

“Tentu saja. Silakan,” jawab Amari tanpa syarat.

Jangan tanya semenggelikan apa dua wajah kekalahan putra dan putri Katsuhiko itu. Keduanya hanya melongo, seolah mereka baru dicampakkan seseorang yang, setidaknya memang terbukti bodoh, karena lebih memilih pria _playboy_ pengangguran sebagai teman sebelah kursinya daripada memilih salah satu putra atau putri keluarga Katsuhiko yang bergelimang puja-puji yang patut dibanggakan. Mereka kalah _telak_.

“Baik. Kalau begitu, Miyoshi, duduklah di dekat Miyo,” titah sang ibu tenang.

Dua mata terbelalak selama dua sekon, lalu saling menatap sejenak dan kembali menaruh atensi pada ibu mereka.

“Haaaaaahhhhhh!?”

Itu suara seorang gadis, omong-omong.

.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter three.**

**.dinner with devils.**

.

.

Denting peralatan makan perak mengambil alih seluruh keributan yang terjadi di rumah kelewat besar itu. Sungguh, Amari bukannya canggung dalam menggunakan peralatan makan seperti ini—ingat, ia sudah dilatih bermacam hal sebelum menjadi mata-mata? Tapi, nyatanya, keadaan makan malam inilah yang membuatnya harus memasang kewaspadaan yang setingkat kala memasuki wilayah lawan.

Apa lagi dia belum terlalu banyak tahu tentang keadaan masa kini, bagaimana kalau dia ditanya macam-macam, _duh_.

“Omong-omong,” hening dipecah suara Nyonya Katsuhiko, membuat Amari kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, “Kapan kalian akan membawa hubungan kalian lebih jauh, Miyoshi, Sakuma?”

Sakuma nyaris tersedak saat menegak minum, kedua bola mata biru gelapnya beralih ke arah lain, tetapi sesekali melirik Miyoshi di seberang meja dan kembali beralih ke arah lain. Amari ingin menampar diri sendiri untuk memastikan ia tadi tak salah dengar.

“Aku yang menolaknya,” Miyoshi menjawab tenang, “Sakuma- _san_ pernah membicarakan ini, tapi diikat dengan hubungan seperti itu hanya akan membuatku merasa terkekang,” jelasnya.

Ralat, Amari ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Ternyata, dia _memang_ tidak salah dengar.

“Ho? Menyedihkan sekali, ya. Sudah ditawari tapi memilih menolak. Sok sekali,” sindir Miyo tajam.

“Maaf mengecawakanmu karena tak bisa segera menerima undangan pernikahan kami. Tapi, itu keputusan masing-masing pasangan, _Imouto_ ,” sahut Miyoshi tak kalah sengit.

Miyo mendesis lirih, netra jelaganya menyempit, dan secara tak sadar memotong daging santapannya lebih kuat hingga denting pisau peraknya menimbulkan suara ‘ _draak_ ’ kecil kala bertemu piring.

Amari mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau gadis ini memang pantas disebut _super woman_ —dan dia tengah mengaku sebagai kekasih gadis kelewat tangguh ini (ternyata ia punya bakat untuk melemparkan dirinya ke mulut singa).

“Bukannya setelah menyelesaikan studi ini Miyoshi berniat pergi ke Jerman? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sakuma?” celetuk Tuan Katsuhiko.

“Ah,” Sakuma berdeham, “Saya rasa saya masih akan tetap di Jepang.”

“Kalau nanti _Aniki_ selingkuh, langsung putuskan dia dan carilah orang lain, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sembur Miyo sinis.

“Maaf?” Miyoshi melirik sang adik dengan sebelah alis terangkat sedikit, nadanya memperingati.

Tanpa takut, Miyo menatap balik sang kakak. “Siapa tahu saja kan, _Aniki_? Kau tertarik pada pria pirang bermata biru jernih dan berpaling dari kekasihmu di sini.”

Amari tidak percaya perempuan ini mendoakan kakaknya cepat putus.

“Jangan khawatir, aku orang yang cukup kepala batu kalau soal berpaling dari pasangan,” balas Miyoshi tak kalah arogan.

Adu tatap sengit antar dua bersaudara itu kembali terjadi, tetapi kali ini lebih cepat dihentikan deham singkat Nyonya Katsuhiko.

“Kalau begitu, Amari,” Amari rasanya ingin mati saja kala namanya disebut Tuan Katsuhiko, “Sudah sampai mana studimu?”

“Sedang penggarapan skripsi,” sahut Miyo sebelum sang mata-mata angkat bicara.

“Oh? Apa fokus studimu?” selidik Nyonya Katsuhiko.

“Komunikasi,” jawab Miyo lagi.

“Aku sempat mengira kalau dia sudah menempuh S2,” cetus Tuan Katsuhiko lagi.

“Wajahnya memang lebih mirip om-om genit daripada kaum terpelajar,” cetus Miyo tanpa menyensor ucapannya.

“Hei! Aku kan tak setua itu!” Amari menyanggah.

Miyoshi, tanpa diduga, tertawa mencibir. “Menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk orang lain serta mengejek habis orang itu—kapan terakhir kali kulihat kau seperti ini?” sindirnya.

“Oh, ya? Seingatku aku masih mengejek _Aniki_ setengah jam yang lalu,” cetus sang gadis tajam.

“Dengar-dengar kau juga baru bertemu kenalanmu dari luar negeri, eh? Jangan bilang dia orangnya,” Miyoshi melempar umpan, mengabaikan kalimat yang adiknya lontarkan sebelumnya.

“Jika benar pun, itu juga bukan urusanmu,” balas sang puan.

“Oh? Begitu, kah?” Miyoshi melempar senyum miring pada Amari, membuat yang dilirik seperti disiram firasat buruk, “Kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu, bagaimana jika aku bertanya langsung padanya, hm?”

Miyo mendelik. “Dia bukan urusanmu, _Aniki_.”

“Kautahu? Ini yang kunamakan ‘interogasi seorang kakak pada laki-laki yang dibawa adiknya ke rumah’.”

“Aku tak perlu melihat hal konyol begitu di sini.”

“Bagaimana, Amari? Kukira kau juga tak keberatan,” ucap Miyoshi sembari menatap sang pria berponi belah tengah.

Amari, masih dengan senyum bisnis yang bertahan di bibir, menatap Miyoshi yang menatapnya dengan sorot absolut sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap Miyo yang mendelik nyalang, menyuruhnya menolak tawaran sang kakak. Dua-duanya, bagi Amari, sama saja dengan undangan masuk ke mulut buaya (tidak, dia juga bukan buaya atau buaya darat atau serigala atau apapun itu, jangan samakan dia dengan spesies hewan apapun). Tapi, jelas ia di sini, akan lebih jelas jika ia menerima tawaran ...

“Tentu saja, Miyoshi ... err ... – _san_? Kautahu, kan. Sebagai laki-laki yang nantinya akan bertanggung jawab pada adikmu—“

“Jangan memancing api kau, Serigala,” sela Miyo masam.

“Miyoshi untukmu, Amari,” sahut Miyoshi dengan seringai yang naik satu senti. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari kursi, kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh manusia yang menghuni meja makan. “Kurasa semua juga paham istilah ‘lebih cepat, lebih baik’, jadi aku rasa kami undur diri dulu,” tuturnya lagi.

“Ah, ya. Kami permisi,” Sakuma ikut bangkit, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sesaat.

“Eh? Sakuma- _san_ juga?” Miyo membelalak.

“Kaukira dia datang dengan siapa?” Miyoshi menyindir.

“ _Aniki_ kan bisa pulang sendiri,” balas sang gadis tak kalah sinis.

“ _Dia_ yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri sepertinya,” sahut sang lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan angkuh.

Sebelum Perang Dunia—yang entah sudah berapa kali berlangsung, berhubung Amari hanya tahu sampai Perang Dunia II—lainnya kembali pecah, Tuan Katsuhiko sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara.

“Jangan terlalu lama, Katsuhiko Miyoshi.”

“Kenapa Papa justru mempersilakan mereka?!”

Tak mengindahkan, Miyoshi lebih dulu berbalik dan berlalu. Amari, yang masih kikuk bertindak di masa ini, buru-buru menyusulnya, sedangkan Sakuma berada di urutan terakhir. Ketiganya tak bicara apapun hingga mencapai halaman belakang, bahkan Miyoshi masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya sebelum kembali menoleh pada Amari dan mengulurkan kotak rokoknya.

“Rokok?” tawar lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu santai.

“Terima kasih,” Amari menolak dengan profesionalitas.

“Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Amari?” Sakuma lebih dulu melontarkan tanya yang hendak disuarakan Miyoshi.

“Apapun itu, pertama kuucapkan selamat untukmu Sakuma- _san_ —“

“Ini bukan waktunya melempar gurauan, Amari,” Miyoshi mengembuskan asap rokoknya dan menatap pria itu tajam.

“Oh, ayolah, Miyoshi. Aku tahu kau sudah dilamar—“

“Aku belum melamarnya!” Sakuma meralat.

“ _Well_ , selipkan ‘akan’ kalau begitu,” Miyoshi mengerling jahil, dan terkekeh kala Sakuma mengerang.

Pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga—Amari tak seharusnya heran dan minta diri untuk kembali karena ini lebih bersifat privasi.

“Jadi, Amari,” Miyoshi kembali pada topik awal, “Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?”

“Kukatakan pun kau tak akan percaya,” lelaki berponi belah tengah itu menjawab.

“Baik, kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanya,” Miyoshi kembali mengembuskan asap rokok ke udara dan menatap mantan teman sebangkunya dulu semasa pelatihannya di D-Kikan. “Bagaimana caranya kau mati?”

.

.

.

“Maaf? Mati?” Amari mengulang.

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat. “Kau belum mati?”

“Aku sangat yakin aku berhasil selamat saat jatuh dari atap rumah sakit.”

“Atau _lebih tinggi_ dari atap rumah sakit, eh?” Miyoshi meralat.

Amari tak mengiyakan, tapi pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu tahu ia tak salah. Miyoshi membiarkan geming sesaat mengambil alih sebelum kembali bertanya, “Kau yakin kau belum mati?”

“Sangat yakin,” lelaki berponi belah tengah itu menjawab.

“Itu aneh,” Miyoshi mencetuskan vonis seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

“Err ... bukannya bertanya pada orang yang masih bernapas mengenai ‘apa kau sudah mati’ jauh lebih aneh ya, Miyoshi?” Amari menyuarakan opini.

“Lain halnya dalam hal ini. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kami sudah meninggal—di eramu,” Miyoshi menjawab tenang.

“ _Kami_?” Dahi Amari mengerjit.

“Aku dan Sakuma- _san_.”

Pria berponi belah tengah itu terbelalak. “Waw, aku bahkan tak tahu kau sudah mati di medan perang sana, Sakuma- _san_. Terlalu bersemangat sampai menginjak ranjau?”

Raut wajah Sakuma mengeruh, sementara tawa Miyoshi mengalir cukup deras.

“Dia saja tak mau memberitahuku,” Miyoshi melempar lirik penuh makna.

“Oh, aku malah akan heran kalau dia mau memberitahumu, Miyoshi,” cetus Amari sebelum menyambung. “Tapi, kalian sudah mati ...” _lantas kenapa bisa ada di sini?_

“ _Tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian bagi sang roh. Ia tidak mati apabila tubuh terbunuh_.” Miyoshi menyeringai.

“ _Aah_ ,” Amari paham. “ _Seperti halnya seseorang mengenakan pakaian baru dan melepaskan pakaian lama, begitu pula sang roh menerima badan-badan material baru, dengan meninggalkan badan-badan lama yang tak terpakai_.”

“Tepat.” Miyoshi menyeringai puas dan tak lama kembali menambahkan. “Sepertinya hanya itu. Walau begitu, aku tak akan mungkir berkata bahwa eksistensimu di sini adalah anomali, Amari.”

“Buru-buru sekali kembali,” Amari mengerling jahil, sorot matanya menyuarakan tanya ‘ _itu, ya?_ ’.

“Jangan salah. Ini hanya sudah terlalu larut untuk berdiskusi,” sanggah lelaki berambut coklat tanah itu.

“Dari mana kau tahu ini sudah larut? Kau tidak melirik jam tanganmu.”

Miyoshi menyeringai, dihujani cahaya bulan. “Kalau _dia_ sudah bermain biola, artinya sekarang sudah cukup larut, Amari.”

.

.

.

Suara senar biola yang membentuk nada-nada suram menggema sepanjang lorong. Suaranya kian jelas di lantai dua, tepatnya di ruangan paling pojok kiri. Seorang gadis berambut _brunet_ masih setia menggesekkan _bow_ dan senar biolanya, menghayati setiap nada suram yang dihasilkan alat musik itu hingga sebuah suara memecah konsenterasinya.

“ _Für Élise_ karya Beethoven bukannya agak suram untuk gadis cantik sepertimu?” cetus suara berat pria di ambang pintu.

Gadis itu menoleh datar, menemukan Amari tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu yang entah kapan terbuka.

“Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk. Belum pernah diajari, ya?” sindir Miyo dingin.

“Aku merasa sungkan mengganggu permainan indah tadi,” sahut Amari.

“ _Aniki_ bicara apa saja denganmu?” tanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Aah, itu cuma pembicaraan tak penting,” cetus si pria acuh.

“Begitu?”

Nyatanya, tatapan dingin sang gadis tetap bertahan selama sekian sekon hingga yang bersangkutan memilih menghela napas panjang dan memutus kontak mata, kemudian mengusir, “Pergi sana. Aku sibuk.”

“Sibuk membangun aura suram malam hari?” Amari memancing.

“Papa dan Mama memintamu bermalam di sini. Di rumah ini terlalu banyak kamar kosong.” Gadis itu kembali mengacuhkannya.

“Oke. Agak mengkhawatirkan kalau muncul hantu karena kamarnya lama tak ditempati,” cetus Amari.

“Aku malah lebih khawatir dengan hantunya. Kalau perempuan bisa-bisa kau goda sepanjang malam,” balas Miyo dingin.

“Oh, itu benar juga. Tapi, kau tahu? Dari semua perempuan-perempuan yang kutemui, baru satu gadis yang memilih bersikap dingin padaku.”

“Gadis itu pasti terlalu pintar untuk tak ambil pusing dengan buaya darat sepertimu.”

“Boleh aku menemanimu?”

Miyo kembali menoleh pada pria itu, dahinya mengerjit heran, mengira ia salah dengar. “Hah? Apa?”

“Boleh aku menemanimu?” Amari secara sukarela mengulang pertanyaannya.

“Memang kau bisa apa selain merayu para perawat rumah sakit?” Miyo memandangi lelaki itu dengan tatap merendahkan.

“ _Ouch_ , kau baru melukaiku.” Amari mendramatisir.

“Tukang drama.”

“Hmm ... berhubung kau sedang memainkan biola, aku bisa memainkan pianonya,” ujar si pria berponi belah tengah dengan sorot meyakinkan.

Hening menyelimuti, gadis itu memakainya dengan menatap lekat Amari yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, tersenyum ringan tak peduli dipandangi dengan sepasang jelaga yang berniat menguliti.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir anak bungsu Katsuhiko itu. “Kuusir sekalipun sepertinya kau tak akan dengar.”

“Oh? Tidak juga. Kalau kau mengusirku, aku berniat untuk memintamu menemaniku ke kamar yang disediakan Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko.”

“Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya.”

“Memang tidak, sih.” Amari tertawa lepas.

Miyo kembali menghela napas panjang. “Dasar menyusahkan. Pianonya di sana. Jangan lupa dibersihkan.”

“Jangan khawatir!” Amari menjawab secepat kilat. “Pianonya mungkin terlalu tua dan sudah lama tak digunakan sampai tutsnya berdebu, tapi jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tidak alergi debu.”

“Bukan kau, tapi tutsnya! Siapa tahu kau menulari tutsnya dengan hal-hal negatif dalam dirimu itu, jadi setelah dimainkan jangan lupa dibersihkan.”

“... Astaga, aku baru saja mengira kau berbuat baik padaku.”

“Aku memang berbuat baik padamu. Jadi menemaniku tidak? Aku mau latihan lagi.”

“Tunggu dulu, hei!”

Malam itu, setelah cukup lama membiarkan nada dari biola bermain seorang sendiri, akhirnya ada piano yang bersedia mengiringinya dalam menyemarakkan sunyi.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : Dua atau tiga minggu lagi saya bakal UAS lagi uyey, saya maso. Btw ini sangat penting, Amari ganteng banget di Stage Play lrbsjgyfjabfjkuajbkhjfsgkgfaj SUMPAH SAYA MEGAP-MEGAP SUBUH BANGUN DEMI DAPET WIFI NYIMPENIN FOTONYA HAHAHA /tepar gakuat/. Akhirnya ini dilanjut juga, Stage Play bener-bener bikin mood naik setelah nangis-nangis dikasih tugas maso sama mahabesar profesor jurusan wkwk, dan yaah apalagi Amari kasep pisan bikin lumer langsung deh sayanya ehe :”))) /UDAH. Kayaknya ini aja dulu hehe, terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah berkunjung, mengkudos, hingga memberi komen di fanfic berjudul yuánfèn ini yang juga debut pertama AU OC saya! Saya memperkirakan ini bakal tamat di chapter 11/12 atau bisa jadi di chapter 10 ehe saya suka nggak konsisten, doakan saya ya :”)) Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menantikan fanfic ini! Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	5. brume

“Dia belum mati, eh?”

“Kau bicara apa, Miyoshi? Sejak tadi kau bicara seperti bisik-bisik,” Sakuma mengerjit dahi, membuatnya tampak lima tahun lebih tua dari usia aslinya.

“Persoalannya ada pada dia belum mati,” ujar Miyoshi tenang.

“Maksudmu?” Dahi pria berambut hitam legam itu makin tertekuk tak mengerti.

“Kita berdua dipastikan sudah mati, kan?” pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu melirik pria berambut legam di dekatnya tajam, kemudian melanjutkan. “Lalu bagaimana dia bisa kemari? Terlebih, bagaimana caranya agar dia kembali?”

“Apa maksudmu dengan kembali?”

“Sakuma- _san_ ,” suara Miyoshi sedikit melunak, berusaha agar pria berambut jelaga itu paham. Ia menoleh dan menatap lekat mantan tentara Jepang era Showa itu tenang, “Kita lebih tahu pasti, tidak ada yang bisa mencurangi kematian. Bahkan meski itu dengan datang ke masa depan.”

.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter four.**

**.brume.**

.

.

.

Katsuhiko Miyo hapal mati deru mesin mobil itu, apalagi cara parkirnya yang tidak ugal-ugalan seperti kebanyakan remaja tanggung—yang akan menganggap cara parkir dengan deru nyaring dan rem yang berderit adalah cara parkir paling keren abad ini. Waktu memarkir mobilnya cukup lama—dan Miyo tahu pasti siapa ini. Gadis itu langsung merapikan rambutnya secepat kilat, lalu melesat menuruni anak tangga dan menyambut tamu yang baru datang itu di pintu depan.

“Selamat pa—“

“Selamat pagi, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyo lebih dulu memotong ucapan si pria, tak lupa dengan mengulas senyum lebar secerah mentari tanpa awan kelabu terukir di bibirnya.

Sakuma sedikit terlonjak mendapati penyambutan tak terduga itu, tetapi berhasil mengendalikan diri. “A- ah. Selamat pagi, Miyo.”

“Tumben datang pagi sekali,” manik jelaga sang gadis melirik ke sana-sini, “Tanpa _Aniki_ lagi.”

“ _Aah_ ... itu ...” Sakuma agak canggung menjelaskan, “Miyoshi katanya masih ingin menikmati kopinya di kafe,” katanya.

“Hoo, pantas saja, eh,” dengus Miyo dengan dagu dinaikkan. Matanya kembali mencuri pandang pada lelaki di hadapannya, menahan sekuat tenaga jerit kegirangan karena dikunjungi pujaannya.

“Ah, iya. Omong-omong ...” Sakuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat debar jantung gadis muda di depannya kian cepat, “... boleh tahu di mana Amari?”

Pupus sudah kegembiraan Miyo pagi itu.

.

.

.

“BANGUN, SIAL!”

Amari sontak terbangun kala merasakan sebuah bantal memukul wajahnya. “APA?! ADA GEMPA?!” tanyanya dengan berteriak.

Miyo langsung memasang raut jijik, masih tak percaya ia bisa melakukan ini—meminta pujaannya menunggu di ruang tunggu, lalu membangunkan pria yang membawa kesialan untuknya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Harusnya ia mutilasi saja orang ini, lalu ia hanyutkan potongan tubuhnya ke sungai, kemudian bilang pada Sakuma kalau ‘Amari sudah pergi’ atau apapun.

“Kalau ada gempa sungguhan, mana sudi aku membangunkanmu,” cetus Miyo.

“Kau ingin aku tertimpa reruntuhan rumah!?” Amari bertanya tak percaya.

“Memang itu niatku tahu.”

“... astaga.” Amari mengelap wajahnya dan kembali memandangi gadis itu. “Lalu, ada apa kau membangunkanku? Jangan bilang kau merasa kesepian dan—“

“Sakuma- _san_ bilang mau bertemu denganmu. Dia di ruang tengah,” potong Miyo, tanpa mengubah ekspresi jijiknya.

“... jadi aku harus terpaksa bangun begini karena laki-laki?” Amari menatap gadis brunet itu lunglai.

“Kau menyebalkan tahu,” Miyo mengabaikan tanya itu, matanya memicing tajam pada Amari yang langsung siaga satu.

“... karena?” Amari bertanya hati-hati.

“Aku cemburu tahu! Kenapa Sakuma- _san_ mau datang pagi-pagi untukmu dan bukan aku sih!?” Gadis itu mendadak beringas.

“Sebenarnya siapa yang harus cemburu sih!?” Amari gagal paham di pagi hari.

.

.

.

Dari pintu utama kediaman keluarga Katsuhiko, keluar dua pria dengan tinggi nyaris serupa. Pelayan yang membukakan mereka pintu membungkukkan badannya pada mereka sebelum menutup pintu dari dalam. Tak seperti biasa, salah satu dari mereka berwajah lebih kusut (meski tetap tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya). Begitu sampai di parkiran, yang berambut legam langsung masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi, sementara yang lainnya duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi.

“Hei, Sakuma- _san_ ,”

“Hm?” Sakuma menoleh pada Amari selagi menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

“Lain kali jangan datang terlalu pagi. _Mood_ Miyo tidak bagus pagi-pagi begitu,” sahut Amari yang lebih memilih menatap luar jendela ketimbang lawan bicaranya.

“Hah? Dia biasa saja tuh,” Sakuma mengerjit tak paham.

Erang frustrasi meluncur dari bibir Amari. “Sakuma- _san_ , kau harusnya sadar. Bagi Miyo, laki-laki di dunia ini hanya dibedakan antara Sakuma dan bukan Sakuma tahu,” tandasnya.

“Kau yang berlebihan,” sangkal Sakuma.

“... Heran, Miyoshi benar-benar membuatmu peka atau tidak sih? Kalian benar pacaran, kan?” Amari menatap pria berambut legam itu sedikit tak percaya.

“Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Miyoshi,” Sakuma kembali membantah.

“Yakin nih?” Amari mencoba peruntunganya dengan bertanya ulang.

Sakuma tak membalasnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan deham yang cukup serak. Amari nyengir, lalu terkekeh menang. Pria itu ternyata bisa canggung, huh?

“Jadi, kenapa memanggilku lagi?” Amari memilih menanyakan hal yang lebih serius. Pilihan bagus sebelum ia didamprat pemilik mobil dan punya kemungkinan diturunkan di tengah jalan—meski sepertinya tak akan terjadi.

“Sulit dijelaskan, aku juga tak begitu paham,” Sakuma menjawab jujur, lalu melanjutkan, “Intinya Miyoshi ingin memastikan satu-dua hal tentang kedatanganmu di sini.”

Wah, ini sih tidak bakal bagus.

.

.

.

“ _Americano_ dua. Kau, Amari?”

“ _Espresso_.”

Miyoshi memandangi lelaki itu dengan seringai miring dan tatapan menghina. “Santai sedikit. Ini bukan kencan di mana kau harus bertingkah sok _gentleman_ ,” cetusnya sembari menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan.

“Aku rasa aku memang _gentleman_ ,” Amari berkilah.

“Seingatku kau itu tipe pria yang akan menghabiskan kue buatan Fukumoto saat tak ada saksi,” Miyoshi masih menyeringai.

Amari berdeham aneh, rautnya tak mengenakkan. Sebelum pelayan itu benar-benar beranjak dari meja mereka, pria itu lebih dulu menyela, “ _Fruit cake_ satu.”

Pelayan itu tertegun, lalu buru-buru memasang senyum profesional. Ditulisnya pesanan terakhir Amari, lalu menundukkan kepala sopan sambil berpesan untuk menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan pergi dari sana.

Ketika Amari kembali menatap dua pria yang membawanya ke kafe di tengah kota itu, ia melihat Sakuma tengah mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya dengan sirat tak percaya. Miyoshi menyeringai menang.

“Aku tak tahu dia seperti itu,” Sakuma berkomentar.

“Banyak sisi mata-mata yang tidak kau ketahui, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyoshi berkata. Matanya melirik pada pria berambut arang itu dengan sirat yang sulit dijelaskan.

“Kau bilang ini bukan kencan,” Amari menyuarakan protes.

“Kau pikir ada kencan yang pesertanya tiga orang?” Miyoshi membalas.

“Lebih terlihat seperti kalian berdua yang kencan dan aku cuma jadi pajangan pelengkap di sini,” Amari membalas.

“Oh? Kalau begitu, mau terus kuperlakukan seperti pajangan, hm?”

“Ayolah. Kau kan yang memintaku datang. Kalaupun benar aku jadi pajangan, setidaknya aku akan jadi pajangan yang tampan. Dan karena aku tampan, pasti akan ada yang mengajakku berbincang,” Amari berkata penuh kebanggaan.

“Kabar baiknya, Sakuma- _san_ , ternyata Amari di depanmu ini masih normal meski tadi memesan _fruit cake_ untuk disantap bersama dengan segelas _espresso_ ,” cetus Miyoshi.

“Aku rasa tidak salah memesan _fruit cake_ dengan _espresso_ ,” bela Amari.

“Aneh.”

“Heeii, Miyoshi ...”

“Baik, kita ke topik utama kalau begitu,” Miyoshi memutar topik ke jalan awal. “Aku sempat memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan karena kau kemari,” lanjutnya.

“Jujur, aku tersanjung mendengar kau memikirkanku lebih dari kecemasan akan ponimu yang mudah berantakan itu, Miyoshi. Tapi, kau tak perlu repot-repot,” ujar Amari, cari ribut.

“Kau kira itu lucu?” Miyoshi mendengus, jelas tersinggung.

“... oke, oke. Aku salah,”Amari mengalah, tahu diri untuk tak memancing perkara lebih jauh.

Miyoshi mendengus lagi, kemudian menatap pria berambut coklat itu tajam. Sakuma memilih tak ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan, namun rautnya mengeras. Amari terbawa suasana, firasatnya tahu ini tak bagus.

“Amari,” Miyoshi memulai, “Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?”

“Sebenarnya tak begitu khusus,” Amari menjawab santai, “Aku tak bisa jelaskan detail. Intinya aku di kapal, kru kapalnya menembakiku, dan aku jatuh ke laut,” jelasnya.

“Sudah tujuh puluh lima tahun berlalu dan kau lebih suka merahasiakannya?” Miyoshi menyeringai tipis.

“Kau tak bisa dipercaya.”

“Mengesankan. Di era ini kau cuma orang biasa, bukan mata-mata yang diinterogasi lawan. Katakan saja sejujurnya.”

“Bisa aku menolak?” Amari mengulas senyum tenangnya.

“Paksaan sepertinya tak akan berpengaruh padamu, huh?” Miyoshi menyeringai, menimbang sesaat. “Lewat.”

Lebih dari setengah jam percakapan—atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut interogasi—itu terjadi. Sempat ada jeda kala pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan ketiganya, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Miyoshi kembali menanyakan beberapa hal. Namun, tentu informasi itu tak gratis. Amari menukar informasinya dengan informasi perkembangan tujuh puluh lima tahun kemudian—tentang kemajuan teknologi dan sebagian kecil informasi tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir (tanpa memberitahu hasil akhir Perang Dunia II, entah kenapa—toh Amari juga tak ingin tahu).

“Hee, perkembangan di era ini pesat juga,” Amari memotong _fruit cake_ -nya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Cukup kontras dengan perawakannya yang ‘terlalu lelaki’.

“Begitulah,” sahut Miyoshi singkat seraya meneguk kopinya.

Amari hanya terkekeh sebagai respons. Cangkir _espresso_ -nya ia raih, kemudian meminum isinya dan meletakkannya lagi di atas meja.

“Oh, omong-omong, kau masih tinggal di rumah itu?” Miyoshi bertanya.

“Hei, hei, itu kan rumah orangtuamu, Miyoshi. Apa tidak kasar menyebutnya dengan ‘rumah itu’?” Amari terkekeh.

Miyoshi menyeringai rendah. “Rumah itu cuma sekadar sangkar burung.”

“Hoo? Sangkar burung, eh? Siapa yang dikurung di sangkar itu—kau atau _dia_?” Amari tergelitik ingin tahu.

“Kau penasaran sekali sepertinya, eh? Kenapa tak tanya tentang dia saja sedari tadi?” Miyoshi membalas.

“Kau lebih suka aku buta perkembangan dunia daripada buta wanita?”

“Kapan kau bisa buta tentang persoalan wanita?”

Amari tertawa lepas, Miyoshi terang-terangan mengulas senyum miring, sedangkan Sakuma masih menyimak.

“Kalau begitu, Miyoshi,” Amari meredakan tawanya, “Mau berbagi informasi tentang adikmu itu?”

“Imbalannya?”

“Duh, jangan materialistis dong.”

“Kau tahu pasti bahwa menganggapku bisa dikurung berarti sama dengan tolol,” ucap Miyoshi lugas, menjawab tanya yang sempat terabaikan.

_‘Dan yang mencoba melakukannya pastilah kelewat bodoh,’_ Amari berpikir. “Jadi, jawabannya dia, eh?”

Kekehan meluncur deras dari bibir putra sulung keluarga Katsuhiko tersebut. “Jangan konyol. Bahkan walau ia berada di tanah lapang sekalipun, ia tak akan bisa mengepakkan sayapnya,” tandasnya.

“Oh? Kenapa?”

“Sebegitunya kau tertarik padanya?” Miyoshi menyeringai.

“Hei, aku hanya ingin tahu,” Amari mengoreksi.

“Seperti apa dia menurutmu, hm?”

“Hm? Seperti apa ...,” Amari mengusap dagunya, membuat jeda panjang, “Paling pertama, aku harus bilang dia itu penggerutu,” jawabnya dengan nada tegas.

Miyoshi terkekeh sinis. “Setuju denganmu.”

“Selain itu, dia juga maniak Sakuma- _san_.” Amari menambahkan.

“Oi! Sudah kubilang bukan!” Sakuma berkilah.

“Sakuma- _san_ , kau takut pacarmu marah karena tahu kau dikejar-kejar penggemarmu?”

“Konyol. Bocah sepertinya cuma bisa bermimpi.”

“Hee, yakin sekali, Miyoshi. Siapa tahu Sakuma- _san_ malah berbalik menyukai adikmu.”

“Sakuma- _san_ bukan kau, Amari.”

Amari tersedak kopi, menangkap pesan tersembunyi yang dimaksud: _Sakuma-san bukan tipe yang langsung berpaling kalau lihat orang lain sepertimu_. Ia berdeham sesaat sebelum bersiul pelan. “Harusnya yang lain dengar ini,” ujarnya seraya kembali berdeham.

“Kita sudahi saja perbincangan ini,” Miyoshi memutuskan angkuh, mengabaikan celetuk (mantan) rekannya itu dan meneguk kopinya. “Toh, tak ada lagi yang perlu diteruskan. Antar dia kembali ke rumah itu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” tambahnya lagi.

“Astaga, Miyoshi. Berhentilah bersikap seperti diktator begitu. Kali ini, bisa saja Sakuma- _san_ malah menikung karena kau memperlakukannya seperti pesuruh,” Amari berujar mantap, persis bak ahli cinta.

Miyoshi mendengus malas, muak dinasehati hal serupa. “Akan kupikirkan nanti.”

“Ah, ya. Omong-omong, Miyoshi, bagaimana kalau nanti kuantar Miyo sekalian ke rumah sakit? Jadwalnya hari ini, kan?” Sakuma memastikan.

“Baik sekali menawarkan itu pada adik kekasihmu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyoshi terkekeh, lalu menurunkan cangkirnya. Amari lagi-lagi berharap seandainya seluruh mata-mata D-Kikan bisa mendengar pengakuan itu: _kekasih_. “Gadis itu pasti girang setengah mati kalau tahu akan kau antar,” Miyoshi kembali menambahkan, seringainya terulas geli.

“Hee, untuk apa Miyo ke rumah sakit? Mau bertemu Emma?” Amari tergelitik ingin tahu—tanpa menduga respons atas pertanyaan itu.

Hening yang menjawabnya.

Mendapati balasan yang tak ia kira sebelumnya, Amari mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Ditatapnya dua pria yang mengundangnya ke kafe itu bergantian, mencari jawaban. Sakuma mengerjit dahi, sementara Miyoshi meliriknya tajam meski masih dominan terlihat tenang—pria itu tak kehilangan sentuhan untuk menjaga ekspresinya sejak dahulu. Kalau hanya bertemu Emma Grane, harusnya respons mereka tak seperti ini, kan?

“Haloo? Aku kira aku tak salah bertanya,” Amari kembali angkat bicara, mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang telanjur mendingin.

“Memang Miyo tak bilang padamu, Amari?” Sakuma malah balas bertanya, tampak ganjil. Ia sudah nyaris akan buka mulut untuk yang kedua kali jika saja tak dicegah Miyoshi.

“Sshh, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyoshi menyeringai, telunjukkan ia letakkan di depan bibir, memberitahu agar pria berambut jelaga itu tak meneruskan. “Sepertinya ada hal menarik lain di sini,” ujarnya kemudian. Pria berambut coklat tanah itu menatap Amari tanpa ragu, memperlihatkan raut menikmati permainan seolah seluruh dunia berada dalam genggamannya. “Mau bertaruh hal kecil denganku, Amari?” ia bertanya angkuh.

“Oh? Taruhannya?” Amari berusaha netral, meski sedikit-banyak intuisinya membisikkan hal yang tak bagus.

"Kalau kau bisa memecahkannya sendiri, akan kuberitahu tentang adikku," jeda, "Dan anggap saja aku punya utang padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memecahkannya, artinya kau yang berutang padaku."

"Astaga, Miyoshi ..."

Amari terkekeh mendengar respons Sakuma, tapi juga tak berniat menghentikan tawaran tersebut. "Kau mau bertaruh tentang apa?" tanyanya.

Seringai Miyoshi mengembang sesaat sebelum ia bertanya, “Apa kau tahu apa alasan Miyo ada di atap rumah sakit malam itu?”

.

.

.

Amari baru saja hendak mendorong pintu rumah keluarga Katsuhiko kala tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Seorang gadis dengan rambut brunet terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar di baliknya, poninya disisir rapi seperti Miyoshi—yang kalau Amari ingat, hanya dirapikan sedemikian rupa kalau sedang ada Sakuma atau acara penting keluarga (saat di rumah sakit dara itu jarang merapikan poninya).

“Selamat datang, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sapa Miyo dengan senyum yang masih awet di wajahnya.

“Cuma Sakuma- _san_ saja nih?” Amari bertanya—padahal yang disapa gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya.

Senyum gadis itu luntur, berganti dengan wajah muak. “Kukira kau tak akan kembali,” ketus Miyo.

“Kenapa perlakuannya beda sekali, duh.” Amari meringis.

“Ah, itu, Miyo,” Sakuma berdeham, mengalihkan topik, “Seingatku, bukannya hari ini jadwalmu ke rumah—“

Amari diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah sang dara. Jika adegan itu diperlambat, bisa terlihat bagaimana senyum di wajah Miyo meluntur, matanya membulat, napasnya tertahan ...

“AAAHH! BENAR JUGA!” Miyo menaikkan suaranya, memotong kalimat Sakuma. “Aku lupa bilang pada Emma- _chan_ akan datang besok. Nanti dia akan kuhubungi, jadi Sakuma- _san_ tidak perlu cemas,” sambungnya.

“... ah, begitu.” Sakuma menanggapi canggung.

Miyo kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. “Nah, sekarang Sakuma- _san_ pulang lagi saja. Bilang pada _Aniki_ jangan semena-mena. Kau kan juga punya tugas kuliah, bukan sepertinya yang senang berleha-leha, ya?” katanya sembari mendorong halus Sakuma menjauh dari pintu.

“A- ah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.” Sakuma berujar seraya kembali melangkah menuju mobinya. Miyo terus tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil itu lenyap dari pandangan, Amari mematung di depan pintu, tak melepas atensinya dari sang dara.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Miyo tak lama setelah mobil Sakuma lenyap. Ia berbalik, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Kala bahunya berpapasan dengan Amari, ia meluncurkan tanya, “ _Aniki_ ada perlu apa denganmu?”

“Dingin sekali,” celetuk Amari seraya mengikuti sang gadis dan menutup pintu dari dalam.

“Aku rasa itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku,” Miyo membalas tak kalah dingin, tanpa menatap si pria.

“Bukan apa-apa,” Amari menjawab ringan sembari mengendikkan bahu. “Cuma pembicaraan kecil.”

“Pembicaraan kecil yang memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam?” Dara itu mengoreksi.

“Jangan bilang kau kesepian karena aku tak ada,” Amari menggoda.

“Konyol sekali.” Miyo mendengus.

“Begitukah?” Amari memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku, matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke lorong. “Omong-omong, kau yakin tak ingin bertemu Emma—“

Langkah gadis itu berhenti.

Amari ikut menghentikan langkahnya, matanya kini terarah pada dara berambut panjang di depannya. Miyo berputar lambat, kedua manik senada arangnya mengeras.

“Jangan mencampuri apa yang bukan urusanmu.” Miyo berucap. Nadanya ditekankan, bisa jadi ia tengah menahan diri untuk tak meludah terang-terangan. Usai berucap demikian, ia kembali membalikkan badan, lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Amari tak bereaksi banyak, ia sendiri memilih tetap diam. “Ah, benar juga. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau ada di atap rumah sakit malam itu, Miyo?” tanyanya sedikit keras.

Langkah gadis itu kembali berhenti. Ia berputar, lalu kembali menatap Amari; gerakannya persis seperti sebelumnya. “Entahlah. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sana juga?” ia bertanya balik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban si pria, gadis brunet itu kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya hingga lenyap di belokan.

Amari menghela napas pendek. Sekalipun ia baru mengenal gadis itu sekitar beberapa hari, tak perlu banyak hipotesis untuk menduga apa yang terjadi. Pastilah hal yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit—yang sebelumnya disebut Sakuma—memiliki hubungan dengan penyebab mengapa dara bertubuh mungil itu ada di atap rumah sakit pada malam itu.

Dan apapun itu, pastilah sangat rahasia untuk diketahui orang luar—juga terlalu besar sampai mengguncang gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu seperti tadi.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan: brume = mist or fog.
> 
> a/n: Akhirnya kelar juga sama chapter ini /lelah/ tbh ini banyak banget yang melenceng dari rencana awal saya. Tapi, kayaknya lebih tjakep gini daripada rencana awal heheehe /dipentung. Terus, jujur tadinya mau nuntasin ini selama liburan, eeh, endingnya malah baru satu chapter hiks, emang saya makhluk prokras sejati :”)) /yha.
> 
> Btw, maaf banget kalo chapter ini somehow sangat anu(?) apa ya, semacam tida terasa feels-nya? Semacam itu kayaknya huhu maaf banget ya ;;; Terus nggak tau kenapa punya headcanon Amari itu suka makanan manis jadi, yaa, gini HAHAHA /dibuangkesungai.
> 
> Terus alasan kenapa chapter ini namanya kabut soalnya kabut itu menghalangi pandangan mata, dan di chapter ini banyak hal yang seperti kabut; menghalangi pandangan, menyembunyikan hal yang seharusnya ada tepat di depan mata /duileh.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri mampir dan membaca karya ini! Jika kalian punya kritik atau saran, jangan sungkan untuk mengomentari karya saya :)) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	6. white flag

“Jangan lupa dihabiskan makanannya,” Emma Grane berpesan singkat, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sopan sebelum menutup pintu.

Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum puas. Itu tadi kamar terakhir yang sarapannya harus ia antarkan. Artinya sekarang ia sudah bebas tugas.

“Wah, pagi-pagi begini kau rajin sekali,” sapa sebuah suara.

Emma kenal suara itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara, wajahnya kembali ceria. “Paman Amari!”

“ _Ohayou_ ,” Amari berujar ramah, senyumnya terulas rapi. “Jadi heran, kau benar-benar pasien atau perawat di sini?” ia menggoda.

Emma tertawa. “Aku cuma sempat sakit dan dirawat inap di sini, tapi sudah sembuh kok! Yang bekerja di sini Mama. Aku beberapa kali membantu mengantarkan sarapan saja,” ia menarik napas sejenak, “Paman Amari sendirian?”

“Yup.” Amari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu lembut. “Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, kan? Kau sendiri sudah sarapan?”

“ _Um_ ... belum.” Emma menggelengkan kepalanya lugu.

“Kalau begitu, mau ke luar untuk melihat apa yang bisa dimakan?” Amari menawarkan ramah. “Aku yang traktir,” tambahnya lagi, demi membuat gadis di depannya ini mengiyakan ajakannya.

Terima kasih pada Sakuma yang meminjamkannya uang yang berlaku di era ini—ya, silakan tertawa.

Emma tertawa kecil. “Boleh, tapi biar nanti aku bayar sendiri saja. Mama bilang aku tidak boleh merepotkan. Aku mau menaruh trolinya dulu ya, Paman?” katanya.

Ah, anak baik. Tahu saja sebenarnya Amari tak punya banyak uang—di masa ini belum ada pohon yang bisa menumbuhkan uang, ya?

Amari berusaha tersenyum, meski akhirnya malah lebih terlihat _nyengir_. “Tentu, aku tunggu di dekat tangga, oke?”

“ _Ung!_ ”

.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter five.**

**.white flag.**

.

.

“Lalu, setelah membuang bunga mawarnya, dia bilang, _‘sekarang, kau tidak punya lagi hadiah apapun, kan’_. Parah, deh!” cerita Amari, tak lupa dengan menyelipkan helaan napas panjang di akhir kalimatnya. Diteguknya kopinya lagi, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Emma tertawa, tak jadi menyantap _sandwich_ yang dibelinya. “ _Sasuga_ Miyo- _nee_.”

“Jangan tertawa dong. Hibur aku sedikit,” Amari merajuk.

“Hee, tapi kemarin Paman Amari tidak kembali kemari, kan? Luka setelah jatuh itu bagaimana? Oh—atau jangan-jangan Paman dan Miyo- _nee_ pergi ke suatu tempat, ya?” tanya gadis berambut sebahu itu dengan mata berbinar.

“Jangan harap, deh. Aku dan dia sedang berperang sekarang,” jawab Amari lunglai.

“Eh? Perang bagaimana?” Emma bertanya lugu.

“Perang yang ... _duh_ , bagaimana bilangnya, ya ...,” Amari memasang pose berpikir sejenak, “... aku dan dia sama sekali tak bicara apapun sejak aku pulang kemarin.“

“Eh? Memang Paman Amari pergi ke mana? Pergi sendiri saja?” tanya Emma lagi.

“ _Aah_. Kakaknya memintaku pergi sendiri, bertanya ini-itu ... banyak deh!” Amari menjawab seraya mengembuskan napas panjang—pura-pura terlihat lelah.

Ia memang busuk—menipu anak kecil demi informasi—ia juga tak akan mencari pembelaan untuk itu. Terserahlah, toh dia sejak awal bukan orang yang lurus. Setiap mata-mata toh adalah pembohong **(1)**.

Raut wajah gadis dengan marga Grane itu agak mengeruh sekejap. “... umm ... aku ... boleh tanya sesuatu?” Emma bertanya hati-hati.

“Tentu saja!” Amari mengulas senyum khasnya. Pancingannya berhasil.

“Itu ...,” Emma mendadak tak lagi bernafsu menghabiskan _sandwich_ -nya. “... Miyoshi- _nii_ memang tanya apa pada Paman?” tanyanya.

Aduh, kenapa Miyoshi pakai embel-embel ‘- _nii_ ’ tapi dia malah dapat ‘Paman’, ya—dan bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begini di tengah suasana serius.

“Ah, itu ...,” Amari sedikit menggantung kalimatnya, “Dia tanya kenapa aku dan Miyo bisa jatuh dari atap rumah sakit waktu itu,” dustanya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, wajah gadis itu kian resah. Amari diam-diam mengucap maaf tanpa suara, membuat wajah perempuan dirundung kalut bukanlah gayanya, tapi dia butuh informasi. Bukan hanya sekadar tantangan Miyoshi, tapi ia juga penasaran—mengenai gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu dan apa yang ia sembunyikan.

“Oh, begitu ...,” Emma menjawab seadanya dengan kepala menunduk. “... pasti Paman jawab karena ingin bertemu Paman di atap, ya? Kata perawat di sini, waktu itu Paman mau memberi Miyo- _nee_ kejutan.”

Ah, sial. Dia lupa kalau perempuan itu kebanyakan tukang gosip—Amari jadi menyesal karena mengarang cerita.

“Ah, tentu saja. Aku juga minta maaf untuk itu karena sampai membuat adiknya ... _yaah_ ...,” Amari tertawa canggung, tak berniat melanjutkan.

Emma tersenyum tipis. “ _Ano_... Miyoshi- _nii_ sebenarnya tak seperti itu ... maksudnya, Miyoshi- _nii_ baik kok. Memang Miyo- _nee_ sering terlihat tak suka padanya, tapi bukan berarti Miyoshi- _nii_ begitu ...,” katanya terbata.

“Hei, hei,” Amari menepuk kepala gadis itu lembut, “Kenapa mendadak kau jadi kelihatan takut begitu? Emma yang biasa selalu bersemangat, kan?”

Berhasil. Senyum tipis kembali merekah di bibir gadis mungil itu. “Maaf, habis terkadang Miyo- _nee_ memang agak sensitif kalau diingatkan tentang Miyoshi- _nii_. Tapi, menurutku, Miyoshi- _nii_ melakukan semuanya untuk kebaikan Miyo- _nee_ juga ...” ujarnya panjang lebar.

“Lagakmu seperti bicara kalau Miyo sedang dalam keadaan gawat dan Miyoshi sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuknya,” Amari terkekeh renyah.

Anehnya, Emma Grane ikut memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Sakuma dan Miyoshi di kafe kemarin—tatapan tak mengerti, seolah mengatakan tanpa suara bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

“... Paman tidak tahu soal _itu_? Miyo- _nee_ tidak pernah cerita?” Emma memilih menyuarakan tanya yang muncul di benaknya.

“... oke, ini jadi aneh. _Itu_ apa maksudmu?” Amari bertanya, menampakkan raut tak mengerti agar gadis itu tak mengiranya main-main—sedikit lagi ia berhasil.

Emma menimbang, ia sendiri terlihat kalut. Ingin memberitahu, tapi desakan dalam dirinya melarang. “Miyo- _nee_ melarangku cerita pada orang lain ...” ia berbisik pelan.

“Ayolah. Aku terlihat seperti orang lain buatmu dan Miyo?” Amari bertanya sembari mengulas senyum tipis, bermaksud agar gadis itu kembali meneruskan. Ia tahu ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis ini bagaimanapun caranya.

( _Maaf aku menipumu lagi._ )

Ah, ternyata ia masih punya sisi manusia—Amari kira usai menjalani hidup di neraka yang dibalut dengan nama pelatihan itu, ia sudah menjadi monster sepenuhnya.

Emma terdiam sejenak. “Ceritanya panjang—oh! Apa kemarin Miyo- _nee_ mendadak terlihat aneh? Seperti mendadak pusing atau apapun?” tanyanya.

“Hmm, pusing, ya? Sepertinya tidak sih,” Amari mengingat-ingat, bola matanya melirik gadis bermarga Grane itu singkat.

Emma kembali terlihat kalut, kepalanya kembali menunduk, jemarinya bermain gelisah. “Bisa saja Miyo- _nee_ tidak memberitahu Paman ... harusnya kemarin dia datang ... kemarin itu jadwalnya kemari ...” katanya terbata.

 _Jadwal._ Kata-kata gadis di depannya persis seperti yang diucapkan Sakuma tempo hari. Jujur saja, kata itu kelewat janggal kalau dipakai untuk suatu hal yang lebih condong pada sebuah rutinitas yang santai. Kata ‘jadwal’ lebih cocok digunakan untuk sesuatu yang terstruktur seperti jadwal masuk kantor dan lainnya. Bahkan walau gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu tak pernah melewatkan kegiatan rutinnya itu—seperti bertemu Emma Grane di rumah sakit—maka kata itu lebih pantas diganti dengan ‘rutinitas’, bukan ‘jadwal’.

“Jadwal apa?” Amari bertanya tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari sang gadis.

“... jadwal ... menemui—“

Belum sempat Emma mengakhiri kalimatnya, sebuah tangan merebut sisa  _sandwich_ yang telah tak tersentuh di atas meja mereka. Amari melebarkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang arang yang memicing tajam padanya.

Katsuhiko Miyo membawa potongan _sandwich_ itu ke mulutnya. “Dilarang bicara saat makan—kalian harusnya tahu, kan?” tanyanya usai menelan makanannya sembari menatap kedua orang tersebut. Maniknya mengeras kala bersipandang dengan bola mata si pria, tetapi ia segera mengalihkannya dan menatap Emma.

Astaga, gadis ini ternyata lebih waspada ketimbang kelihatannya. Padahal Amari sudah berupaya bangun pagi, meminta para pelayan di rumah itu untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya, dan pergi ke rumah sakit itu dengan mengandalkan kemampuan ingatannya.

Miyo tak berkata apapun, ditepuknya bahu gadis bermarga Grane itu lembut dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu berujar, “Ayo, temani aku, Emma.”

“... _ung_.” Emma mengangguk samar. Gadis itu sempat membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Amari sebelum beranjak dan mengikuti Miyo yang telah lebih dulu melenggang pergi.

“Aku tak diajak, nih?” Amari bersuara, tanpa takut jikalau Miyo mendadak meledak karena geram.

Miyo berhenti. Dipandanginya pria berambut coklat itu dingin, seolah mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang kembali bersua. “Bukannya kopimu belum habis? Tidak sayang dengan uangmu?” balasnya sengit. Sebelum pria itu membalas, gadis berambut brunet tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Amari mendengus geli. Seringai tipis tercipta tanpa sadar di bibirnya.

Gadis itu boleh juga.

.

.

.

“... M- Miyo- _nee_ —“

“Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan cerita pada siapapun soal itu, Emma?”

“Tapi, Paman Amari kan kenalan Miyo- _nee_ —“

Miyo menggigit bibirnya sesaat. “... ini bukan urusannya. Dia tak perlu tahu.” _Dia bukan kenalanku, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengannya._

“Tapi, Miyo- _nee_!” Emma menahan napasnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menaikkan nadanya untuk berbicara dengan perempuan yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri. “... Miyo- _nee_ ... tidak harus menyembunyikan itu terus, kan? Bahkan pada kenalan Miyo- _nee_ sendiri. Aku yakin ... Paman Amari tidak akan seperti mereka ...” jelasnya lirih.

“Emma,” Miyo menyela, menahan diri untuk tak membalas menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia menarik napas, meredakan emosinya, “Cukup. Lupakan saja soal—“

Tubuh Miyo oleng mendadak. Beruntung saat itu ia berjalan di dekat dinding lorong sehingga begitu limbung, tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Telinganya bisa mendengar Emma yang menjerit tertahan, tetapi ia tak bisa membalas karena dadanya agak sesak—

_(Rasanya tadi pagi aku minum obatnya ...)_

—adalah hal terakhir yang diingat Miyo sebelum dunia menggelap.

.

.

.

Miyo masih melihat kegelapan di mana-mana. Ia sadar, tapi tak melihat cahaya sedikitpun. Tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, atau apakah masih pagi atau sudah malam. Waktunya seolah membeku dalam gulita tak berujung itu.

_(Aku ... masih pingsan?)_

Kepalanya berdenyut, tapi kala ia ingin mengangkat tangannya, jarinya terasa terlalu berat. Ia sudah beratus kali pingsan, tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengendalikan diri jika sudah begini. Meski tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak, telinganya lebih tajam menangkap suara yang berlalu-lalang; ada suara mesin yang teratur, langkah kaki di sekitar lorong, suara perawat yang berbincang pelan.

_(Bergeraklah ... kumohon ....)_

Ia menenangkan dirinya, lalu kembali mengerahkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan jarinya. Sepertinya telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berhasil bergerak. Berhasil dengan jarinya, ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Masih cukup berat untuknya, tapi ia memaksakan diri dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Padahal hanya membuka kelopak mata, tapi rasanya seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis.

Perlahan, akhirnya matanya menangkap cahaya. Ia bisa melihat langit-langit berwarna putih khas rumah sakit, tapi masih terlalu buram. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu membukanya lagi perlahan. Kali ini pandangannya lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Ia bisa mengenali benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu—lampu yang dibiarkan menyala, tirai yang menutup rapat jendela, hingga mesin-mesin yang berbunyi teratur tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Ingatannya berputar pada kenangan terakhir yang dilihatnya. Emma, ya? Benar juga, kasihan gadis itu. Gadis itu pasti panik karena ia mendadak kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, siapa yang membawanya kemari? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kabar apa lagi yang akan ia terima kali ini?

Ia mencoba bangkit meski rasanya sudah tak punya tenaga. Tangannya bertumpu pada kasur, kemudian ia menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk. Kepalanya kembali berputar, rasanya seperti ada palu yang tengah memukul-mukul tengkoraknya.

“ _Kh—_ “ Miyo menggeram, dipeganginya kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sudah merasakan hal ini berulang kali, namun tetap tak mampu mengusir muak yang menderanya lebih daripada rasa sakit.

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar tiba-tiba. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara napas tertahan orang yang baru masuk itu—sepertinya perawat, suaranya mirip wanita dan ia tak ada dokter perempuan yang merawatnya—dan disambung dengan langkah tergesanya. Gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu belum sempat bereaksi kala kedua tangan mencengkram bahunya erat.

“Katsuhiko- _san_ , Anda tak boleh memaksakan diri!” ujar perawat itu seraya berusaha menidurkannya kembali.

“... jauhkan tanganmu,” Miyo melirih, tangannya yang semula memegangi kepalanya kini berusaha menepis kedua tangan sang perawat.

“Anda tak boleh bergerak dulu. Dokter bilang—“

Manik jelaga Miyo menyempit, geram dengan kalimat yang terlontar untuk menenangkannya. “Persetan!” bentak gadis itu sembari mencengkram lengan sang perawat.

_(Dokter bilang ini, dokter bilang itu—diam diam diam diam diam diam!)_

Perawat itu meringis, tetapi Miyo tak peduli. “Jawab. Berapa lama aku pingsan?” tanya putri bungsu Katsuhiko itu tajam.

“Sekitar ... tiga jam ...,” perawat itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya. “Dokter bilang ... Anda jatuh pingsan ... karena terlambat perawatan rutin ....”

Gadis berambut brunet itu menatap perawat di depannya sengit, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya usai yakin perempuan itu tak berdusta. Perawat itu sontak menarik lengannya, lalu kembali meringis menahan sakit. Miyo tak mengindahkannya, lalu teringat sesuatu.

“Siapa yang membawaku kemari?” tanya gadis brunet itu.

“Eh? Dia ... teman Anda, Katsuhiko- _san_ ,” jawab perawat itu sedikit terbata.

“Teman yang mana?” Miyo meminta detail.

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka kala perawat tersebut hendak membuka mulutnya. Atensi keduanya beralih dan sontak menoleh ke ambang pintu. Miyo melebarkan bola matanya kala menangkap sosok yang berdiri di sana.

“Kau sudah sadar, Miyo?” tanya Amari, lengkap dengan raut lega yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Diam-diam, tangan si bungsu Katsuhiko itu mengepal. Perawat itu tak perlu menjawabnya lagi—ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

“Aku kaget waktu kau pingsan,“ Amari melangkah masuk, mendekati ranjang kokoh yang sempat menjadi tempat berbaringnya gadis itu. “Kukira kau belum sarapan atau—“

“Berhenti di sana.”

Kaki Amari berhenti sesuai titah. Mata Miyo memicing, lalu melirik sang perawat sengit, “Tinggalkan kami,” ia kembali memerintah mutlak.

“B- baik.” Perawat tersebut mengangguk samar, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

Hanya tersisa Katsuhiko Miyo dan Amari di ruangan itu.

“Kau ingat tidak? Ini mirip saat pertama kali kita bertemu,” Amari kembali angkat bicara, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, “Tapi, waktu itu kau sudah ada di ruangan dan—“

“Kalau kau mau mengasihaniku, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang,” cetus Miyo dingin, tak mengacuhkan pria itu.

Amari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. “Mengasihani apa?”

“Jelas, kan?” Miyo menatap sepasang bola mata coklat milik pria itu tanpa ragu, “Melihat seorang perempuan yang pingsan tiba-tiba, kemudian melihat betapa hidup-matinya diprioritaskan pihak rumah sakit— _pfft_.” Gadis itu mendengus geli. Matanya sempat bergulir ke sudut ruangan, kemudian kembali menatap pria itu tajam.

“Aku tak butuh kau kasihani. Keluar sana,” usir gadis itu lagi.

Amari tak menjawab selama lima detik, lalu menghela napas. Tanpa menjawab, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjang. Pria itu mencondongkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan daun telinga sang gadis. Perempuan di depannya itu tampak terkesiap, namun ia tak peduli.

“Meski benar aku menggendongmu kemari dan menolongmu, aku sama sekali tak berniat mengasihanimu,” cetus Amari tegas.

Usai berucap demikian, ia kembali menarik kepalanya. Matanya menangkap gurat tak mengerti di wajah gadis brunet itu, namun memilih tak mengucap sepatah kata. Sementara Amari bungkam, Miyo mematung dalam posisinya, matanya melebar. Benak gadis itu bertanya-tanya, namun di lain pihak, akalnya menamparnya agar berhati-hati dan tak terjebak. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya: _kenapa begitu, mengapa bertindak demikian, apa alasannya_. Dan tak satupun dapat terjawab.

 

 

_( “Itu putri keluarga Katsuhiko? Katsuhiko yang itu? Jadi dia adik Katsuhiko Miyoshi?” )_

_—kalau iya memang kenapa?_

_( “Cantik, ya. Perawakannya agak mirip kakaknya, tapi pasti sama berbakatnya.” )_

_—konyol. Cuma karena mirip, bukan berarti ‘serupa’, kan?_

_( “Putri bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko memang hebat. Benar-benar persis kakaknya. Cantik, cerdas, juga tak pernah menuai skandal apapun.”_

_“Sudah pasti, kan? Namanya juga Katsuhiko. Nah, pernah dengar kakaknya, Katsuhiko Miyoshi? Orang itu katanya sudah jadi pelukis berbakat. Sudah pasti adiknya akan sama gemilangnya!” )_

_—berisik. Berhenti membuatku terdengar seperti barang lelang._

_( “Heh? Yang benar? Astaga, kasihan sekali.”_

_“Katsuhiko-san, kabar kau pergi ke rumah sakit itu benar? Memang kau sakit apa?” )_

_—kalian bertanya cuma karena penasaran, kan? Tidak perlu cari muka begitu, Berengsek._

_( “Ya ampun. Aku sedih mendengarnya, tapi Katsuhiko-san jangan sampai patah semangat, ya? Kami mendukungmu kok.” )_

_—berisik. Hanya di depanku saja kan kalian berkata begitu? Jangan asal bicara. Jangan ikut campur. Tidak perlu pakai topeng wajah malaikat begitu, Berengsek._

_( “Sayang sekali ya, Katsuhiko-san. Padahal kalau kau sehat kau bisa ikut acara itu.” )_

_—aku tak pernah berniat masuk ke dalam dunia kalian, jangan khawatir._

_( “Putri bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko memang mengagumkan. Cantik, cerdas, berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi, sayang—penyakitan.” )_

_... aku tahu kok._

.

.

.

“Maksudnya, untuk apa coba aku kasihan pada perempuan yang memotong daging dengan kekuatan super sampai piringnya retak begitu?” Suara helaan napas terdengar, Amari masih melanjutkan tanpa menyadari raut wajah gadis di depannya.

“Kau ingat juga pertama kali kita ketemu? Ah, bukan yang di kamar pasien, tapi yang di atap itu. Kita sama-sama jatuh dari atap rumah sakit, tapi kau juga masih selamat, kan? Untuk apa khawatir pada perempuan yang masih bisa selamat setelah terjun bebas begitu?” lanjut Amari lagi.

 

_—bukan mengasihani yang itu. Hei, kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, kan? Pria ini kenapa sih? Sudah tolol dari sananya apa bagaimana?_

 

“Oh, kau ingat waktu kita duet bermain piano dan biola setelah makan malam itu? Ck ck, aku sudah banjir keringat, tapi kau masih saja terus bermain,” Amari bergidik kala membayangkan kejadian itu lagi, “Untuk apa mengasihani orang yang punya tenaga sekuat itu, kan?” lanjutnya meminta pendapat.

 

_—bukan. Maksudnya ... tentang penyakitku. Gadis sok kuat yang sebenarnya tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa obat-obatan, yang bisa tumbang hanya karena terlambat pemeriksaan dan perawatan rutin. Masa tidak paham ...._

 

“Aku tak tahu kau punya penyakit apa, Miyo,” sebuah tangan besar menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, lalu mengelusnya lembut, “Tapi, untuk ukuran perempuan yang masih bisa berdiri tegak dengan dagu terangkat hingga sekarang sepertimu, aku rasa kau tak perlu dikasihani,” ujar Amari. “Daripada mengkhawatirkan penyakitmu itu, lebih banggalah dengan dirimu sendiri. Orang lain mungkin ada yang sudah menyerah, tapi kau masih di sini—“

 

“—kau masih hidup dan menghadapinya, Miyo.”

.

.

.

"Daripada mengasihanimu, harusnya kau lebih kasihan padaku! Bayangkan selama ini menjadi diriku yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sini, lalu pura-pura jadi kekasihmu. Oke, maksudnya bukan berarti bagian terburuknya adalah pura-pura jadi kekasihmu. Jangan salah kaprah, oke?"

Hening kembali mengudara di ruangan itu, yang tersisa hanya bunyi stagnan mesin. Amari kehabisan kata-kata, sedangkan Miyo masih jua tak membalasnya. Biasanya gadis itu langsung marah-marah, apalagi tadi Amari menepuk puncak kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan dia sungguhan salah paham?

“Hei, Miyo,” Amari merendahkan kepalanya, bermaksud menyadarkan sang gadis, “Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Kalau kau terus diam, aku terlihat seperti bicara dengan batu—“

Dan Amari baru menyadari raut wajah gadis yang sejak tadi diajaknya bicara—matanya merah, air mata menggenangi manik arangnya dan terus bergulir deras membasahi pipi, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

“E- eh! M- Miyo? A- ada apa? Hei, hei, aku kelewatan, ya? Astaga, jangan menangis—“ Amari kelabakan, di sisi lain cemas jikalau tiba-tiba ada orang masuk dan ia dituduh sebagai tersangka.

Miyo tersentak, akhirnya berhasil sadar dari nostalgia pahitnya dan terkesiap menemukan air matanya telah mengalir turun. “S- sembarangan! Ini kelilipan tahu!” elaknya meski suara seraknya tak bisa mungkir dari fakta.

“Mana ada kelilipan sampai deras begitu! Astaga, mana tisu? Hei, rumah sakit ini tidak menyediakan tisu di kamar pasien?!”

“Itu ada di atas nakas! Lihat dengan benar dong!”

.

.

.

Miyo mendengus keki. Ia memang jengah kalau mengingat lagi kalau ia sempat menangis—demi apapun, itu pertama kalinya air matanya turun begitu saja, sial memang.

“Nah, kenapa kau masih di sini?” tanya sang gadis brunet sembari memandang dongkol Amari yang masih duduk di kursi yang letaknya berdekatan dengan ranjang.

“Mana bisa kutinggalkan perempuan menangis sendirian seperti tadi?” Amari membalas tanpa beban.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis! Lagi pula, sekarang air matanya juga sudah berhenti!” Miyo membela diri.

“Tetap saja. Mana bisa aku pergi begitu? Itu bukan tindakan _gentleman_ ,” Amari menaikkan dagunya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan tersenyum pongah.

“Kenapa lama kelamaan aku jadi ingin menimpukmu dengan bantal, ya?” Miyo mendengus jijik.

“Hei, hei. Wajahku ini aset berharga. Perlakukan dengan manusiawi dong.”

“Baik. Kalau begitu kutampar saja sepuluh kali.”

Amari termenung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. “Yaah, setidaknya kau sudah tenang. Daripada nanti tiba-tiba kakakmu datang dan melihatmu seperti tadi, bisa-bisa aku diseret ke pengadilan—“

“Tidak akan terjadi kok.”

“Eh?”

“Dia tak akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan, tapi ke tukang jagal.”

“... oke, sekarang kau membuatnya jadi lebih menakutkan.”

“Bercanda kok.”

“O- oh? Hahaha ... ha. Kau punya selera humor gelap atau apa? Kebiasaan habis menangis, ya?”

“ _Aniki_ tak akan menyeret siapapun kalau aku menangis. Kemungkinan terbesar yang akan dia lakukan adalah mengolokku,” cetus Miyo tenang.

“Hee, kau pasti sudah hidup sangat lama bersamanya,” Amari membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis.

Tak segera dijawab.

“... Papa dan Mama jarang ada di rumah, jadi kau bisa bilang seperti itu. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan aku masuk kuliah, dia jarang pulang karena tinggal di pusat kota,” gadis brunet itu menarik napas, “Jangan berpikir aku kesepian. Aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri daripada seatap dengannya kok,” tambahnya.

“Sebegitu bencinya kau dengan kakakmu itu?” Amari bertanya dengan memelankan suaranya.

Gadis itu kembali memberi jeda sebelum menjawab tanya sang pria. “Ceritanya panjang. Rumit. Mirip teka-teki silang,” katanya tanpa menatap balik pria berambut coklat tersebut.

“Bagus sekali. Aku suka memecahkan teka-teki silang,” sahut Amari lugas.

“Ini bakal jadi teka-teki silang paling membosankan abad ini tahu,” dengus sang putri bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko.

“Ceritakan saja,” Amari membenarkan posisi duduknya, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, “Aku akan mendengarkan.”

"Bukannya harusnya kau sudah tahu?" Miyo melirik singkat pada pria berambut coklat itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat kala bertanya.

"Yang kutahu kau cuma ...  _sedang butuh perawatan intensif_ ," jeda sesaat, "Tapi setiap kali aku bertanya kau sakit apa, setiap orang seperti diserang serangan jantung dan mendadak gagu. Keadaanmu itu  _top secret_ negara atau apa sih?" tanya pria itu setengah bergurau.

Miyo tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap dinding bercat putih di depan ranjangnya lurus. Sedikit banyak, lawakan kering itu membuatnya melupakan sebagian masa lalu pahitnya—atau memang ia sedang melankolis karena baru menangis?  _Keh_.

“Ya sudah,” Miyo terkekeh singkat, kemudian tersenyum sendu tanpa menatap Amari, “Sudah kepalang basah ketahuan, sekalian saja malu,” kekehnya sebelum memulai cerita panjangnya.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Kalimat itu diambil dalam dialog Dorothy, salah satu karakter dalam anime Princess Principal.
> 
> a/n: Setelah capek baru bangun langsung berhadapan dengan palawar, akhirnya berhasil juga dapet kelas karawitan meski jamnya anu :”)) /yha. Terus tbh saya ga pernah ngerasain namanya pingsan, jadi ... deskrip pas Miyo pingsan murni cuma raba-raba doang ehehehe /digeplak.
> 
> Btw pas di awal bagian Amari yang dikurungin terus dikasih italic itu menyangkut kata hati karakternya. Setelah itu, bagian yang dikurungin dan di-italic itu yang ngomong pikirannya Miyo. Nah, mau di akhir-akhir dibuat yang dikurungin terus di-italic itu bagian dari nostalgianya Miyo sementara kalau kalimat yang dimulai dengan tanda pisah yang panjang (—) dan di-italic itu bagian dari pikirannya Miyo ehe :”))
> 
> ((( aduh emang ampas banget nulis aja ga konsisten— /NYADAR )))
> 
> Terus, alasan kenapa chapter ini dikasih nama ‘white flag’ soalnya di chapter ini akhirnya Miyo secara nggak langsung nyerah buat nutupin rahasianya hehe :”)) /diusir. DAN AKHIRNYA SAMPE JUGA KE KLIMAKS BAGIAN PERTAMA HEYYYAAAAHHH TERIMA KASIH YA GUSTI /dibejekin. Tbh saya juga nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini HAHAHA :”)) /kamu.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk setiap orang yang telah membaca dan mengikuti fanfiksi ini sampai chapter ini. Haaaaaa saya seneng banget masih bisa berkarya di fandom ini (meski pake OC wkwk tak apalah kusayang anak gadisku /diusir) sampe sekarang :”)) Buat kalian yang juga udah ninggalin jejak kudos sama komen, makasih banyak juga huhu aku gatau siapa aja yang kudos soalnya anonim tapi tidak apa, sini kalian saya peluk ;;;; /dilempar. Buat yang komen juga makasih aaaaaaa saya seneng banget akhirnya sampe juga di sini akhirnya bisa bobo cantik /heh. Kalau kalian punya saran, kritik atau mau komentar apapun silakan kirim aja komentarnya ke fic ini nanti saya bales kok (meski gatau bisa bales langsung apa nggak soalnya kadang saya mager terus kebablasan sampe lupa ;;;; /yha). Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau di karya saya yang lain ya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	7. (her) darkest days

  **Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter six.**

**.(her) darkest days.**

.

.

“Aku lupa waktu umur berapa aku divonis sakit,” Miyo mulai bercerita, tanpa memandangi bola mata pria yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat, “Sejak hari itu, aku tak lagi bersekolah di sekolah umum. Papa mendatangkan guru ke rumah. Singkatnya, aku ini lulusan _homeschooling_.”

Senyap menggantikan suara sang gadis cukup lama. Barangkali ini pertama kalinya ia bercerita pada orang lain. Pasti terjadi peperangan batin dalam dirinya, berpikir haruskah menyudahi atau meneruskan ceritanya—dan Amari tidak cukup bodoh untuk merusak _mood_ -nya bercerita.

“Kau sempat belajar di sekolah umum?” Amari melontarkan tanya, memilih mengakhiri hening.

“ _Aah_. Tapi itu dulu sekali,” Miyo mengendikkan bahunya, “Sempat kembali juga belajar di sana, tapi aku kembali dirumahkan karena beberapa hal.”

 _Beberapa hal._ Entah berapa rahasia lagi yang akan disembunyikan sang gadis. Walau ia memutuskan untuk bercerita, tetap saja tak semuanya ia ungkapkan terang-terangan.

Perempuan memanglah labirin dengan seribu jalan buntu, sementara hatinya adalah teka-teki tak berujung.

“Lalu?” Amari kembali bertanya, enggan menghentikan cerita itu di tengah jalan.

Miyo menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskannya berat. “Karena aku terus belajar di rumah, aku tak punya teman atau seorangpun yang bisa kuanggap sebagai figur panutan ...,” jeda lagi, “Makanya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi figur untuk menentukan keberhasilanku adalah _Aniki_. Aku baru bisa berhasil melakukan sesuatu kalau mampu melampaui _Aniki_ —yang tentunya cuma omong kosong, karena sampai kapanpun ia selalu duduk di posisi tertinggi, tak terlampaui.”

 

 

_( “Miyoshi sudah bisa mengerjakan ini saat umurnya lebih muda darimu. Jangan cepat puas.”_

_“Bagian ini masih salah. Ulangi. Jangan buru-buru saat mengerjakannya. Lakukan seperti kakakmu.” )_

 

 

“Aku mulai membencinya karena itu; karena dia tak bisa diraih meski aku sudah setengah mati berusaha. Bukannya aku ingin mengemis dikasihani, hanya saja ... rasanya sakit melihat hasil yang sudah kukerjakan hingga merangkak dengan bersimbah keringat pada akhirnya hanya dianggap sebelah mata,” ujar Miyo.

“Makanya aku mulai menyalahkan semuanya padanya. Baik itu tentang betapa beruntungnya dia, betapa sempurnanya dia—aku selalu merasa dia kelewat jauh ... bahkan meski itu hanya sekadar menyamai kemampuannya, meski kalau dilihat dari berbagai sisi, kemampuanku sendiri pun hanya beda tipis dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi, bagi orangtuaku, beda tipis itu pada akhirnya tetaplah ‘berbeda’.”

 

 

_( Seandainya saja dia tidak ada, aku tak perlu didesak hingga serupa dengannya._

_Kenapa dia bebas merentangkan sayapnya tetapi aku tidak? )_

 

 

“... itu yang membuatmu membencinya?” Amari bertanya hati-hati.

Miyo menahan tawanya. “ _Saa_? Tapi, wajahnya memang minta ditampar sekali, kan?” tanyanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ganti Amari yang tertawa geli. “Kau bisa bilang aku di pihak yang sama denganmu kalau masalah ini,” ujarnya.

Sekejap, senyum tipis Miyo mengembang lebih lebar sebelum berganti menjadi senyum sendu. Amari lebih peka dan menghentikan tawanya sedetik setelahnya.

“Aku muak berada di rumah sehingga memaksa kembali ke sekolah umum. Mereka akhirnya setuju asal aku mengikuti perawatan rutin setiap hari. Selama bersekolah juga, aku tak terlalu aktif dalam kegiatan klub, kadang juga aku tak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Beberapa teman sekelasku mulai penasaran dan ... _yaah_ ,” gadis brunet itu mengendikkan bahunya, “... namanya juga anak-anak. Toh aku juga sejak awal muak pada mereka karena mereka juga terus menyamakanku dengan _Aniki_.”

 _Mereka tahu penyakitnya dari sana._ Amari mulai paham kenapa gadis itu kembali belajar di rumah—karena ia diremehkan; dilihat sebagai ‘adik Miyoshi’ dan sebagai ‘putri bungsu keluarga Katsuhiko’. Miyo membenci itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Perlahan, Amari mulai mengerti. Gadis ini punya keinginan untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri lebih besar dari siapapun, memiliki ambisi lebih kuat untuk berjalan seorang diri—karena ia benci terus diremehkan, benci dikasihani.

“Lalu, darimana kau bisa bertemu Sakuma- _san_?” tanya Amari hati-hati, berusaha tak menghancurkan _mood_ gadis brunet itu.

Miyo membiarkan jeda mengambil alih suaranya hingga satu menit. “... aku kembali memaksa orangtuaku untuk kuliah seperti anak lainnya dan masuk universitas di dekat sini,” satu tarikan napas, “Aku bertemu dengannya saat semester satu, waktu di perpustakaan. Aku mengambil buku yang ingin dia pinjam, wajahnya itu ... waktu tanganku menarik bukunya lebih dulu dari rak ... _pfft_ ... lucu sekali tahu,” kekehnya geli.

Amari tidak buta, sekali lihat ia bisa tahu kalau gadis itu memang jatuh cinta pada Sakuma.

“Kami bertukar nomor agar dia bisa langsung meminjam buku itu begitu aku selesai membacanya. Waktu itu dia semester tiga di Fakultas Hukum,” Miyo mengendikkan bahunya lagi, senyum masih bertengger di bibirnya, “Dari situ kami dekat.”

“Dia tahu tentang ... _kondisimu_?”

Senyum tipis Miyo kian terlihat jelas, sadar bahwa pria di sampingnya ini menghargainya untuk tak secara blak-blakan menyebut kata seperti _penyakitnya_ dan menggantinya dengan _kondisinya_. “Tahu. Setelah kami cukup akrab sekitar ... empat bulan mungkin ... aku bercerita padanya. Waktu itu dia mengantarku pulang dan _mood_ -ku sedikit jelek. Jadi, tanpa sadar aku bercerita,” katanya.

“Dan katanya?”

 

 

 _( “Apapun itu,_ Aniki _selalu lebih pintar di atasku, lebih sempurna ...,” satu tarikan napas, “Daripada aku ... aku hanya bayang-bayang_ Aniki _, sama tapi lebih rendah darinya.”_

_“Bukan kok.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Kau dan kakakmu itu berbeda. Kau bukan bayang-bayangnya. Kau, ya, kau. Jangan memikirkan hal begitu, Miyo. Kau harus bangga pada dirimu sendiri.” )_

 

 

“Dia bilang, ‘kau dan kakakmu itu berbeda, kau bukan bayang-bayangnya’,” ujar Miyo lirih, setengah menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum lebar diiringi rona yang biasanya akan menjalar di sekitar pipinya. “Orang itu terlalu baik. Maksudnya, ia memang lugu, agak naif, kadang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ... _tapi dia baik_.”

“... makanya kau jatuh cinta padanya?” tebak pria berambut coklat itu.

“Jangan membuatku tertawa,” Miyo terkekeh singkat, “Kau bisa bilang ini cuma perasaan remeh, sekadar perasaan seorang gadis yang belum pernah dengar pengakuan dari orang lain, bahkan dari kakaknya sendiri ... walau begitu, aku tak bisa membuangnya.”

Miyo kembali diam, sibuk membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bersandar pada bantal. Atensinya masih terfokus pada objek lain di ruangan itu, bukan pada pria yang masih memerhatikan setiap gestur dan raut wajahnya.

“... waktu itu Miyoshi sudah bertemu Sakuma- _san_?” Amari kembali bertanya.

“Belum,” Miyo menjawab singkat. “Sakuma- _san_ baru bertemu dengannya waktu tiba-tiba _Aniki_ menjemputku. Aku sedang bersama Sakuma- _san_ di bangku dekat perpustakaan. Dan ... yaah ... begitu.”

Mata gadis itu mengilatkan sedu, kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. “Gestur, raut, kilatan pada kedua netranya— _pfft_ , orang dungu saja tahu kalau mereka ... seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak beribu tahun yang lalu ... seperti dua orang yang akhirnya bertemu lagi ...” senyap sejenak, “ _Aniki_ biasa saja—tentu saja, dia itu tukang pamer, selalu menjaga _image_ lebih dari apapun. Tapi ... hanya beberapa detik ... aku bisa melihat kalau ... baik _Aniki_ maupun Sakuma- _san_ sama.”

“Dan saat itu duniamu runtuh?”

Amari tak perlu menebak bagaimana wajah Miyo, juga enggan memecah hening hingga gadis berambut brunet itu kembali bersuara. “... sekali lihat, aku tak akan bisa menyentuh dunia mereka,” imbuhnya.

“Pada akhirnya aku paham kenapa Sakuma- _san_ bisa mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku berbeda dengan _Aniki_. Dia bilang begitu bukan karena memahamiku, tapi karena dia mengenal _Aniki_ lebih dari apapun. Dia memahami seperti apa _Aniki_ hingga ke dalam-dalamnya, makanya ... dia tahu jurang perbedaan antara aku dan _Aniki_. Karena itu ... dia bisa bilang kami berbeda,” tambah sang gadis.

Amari mengalihkan atensinya pada lantai. Membayangkan cerita gadis itu: tentang dunianya yang mendadak runtuh, merasa terasing dari dunia yang tak bisa ia jangaku, tentang cintanya yang sontak kandas digilas realitas.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu gadis itu hancur.

“Jangan dianggap serius,” cetus Miyo, memecah fokus Amari. “Aku juga tahu aku tak akan berhasil kok. Untuk ukuran gadis yang hidupnya selalu divonis dokter, aku juga tak berniat punya kisah cinta romantis dengan laki-laki. Menyusahkan.”

Amari tak langsung membalas. “Aneh sekali, Miyo yang kukenal rasanya sangat ambisius menjadi penggemar Sakuma- _san_ nomor satu di dunia,” cetusnya.

“... _pfft_. ‘Penggemar Sakuma- _san_ ’? Julukan darimu tidak bisa lebih konyol lagi?” Miyo terkekeh geli meski tetap tak meluluhkan dirinya untuk menatap Amari.

“Oh? Belum bagus? Hmm—oh! Bagaimana kalau ‘Pemuja Sakuma- _san_ ’?!”

“Masih jelek.”

“Heeiii.”

Miyo terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap lekat pria itu dengan senyum tipis yang terlampau hampa. “Kau tahu makna dari _F_ _ü_ _r_ _É_ _lise_?” Satu tarikan napas dibuat dan gadis itu tak membiarkan Amari menjawabnya, “Lagu patah hati, lagu itu menggambarkan dengan jelas seperti apa cinta yang patah.”

Dan Amari kembali teringat hal lain yang dilakukan gadis itu; bermain biola hingga larut malam dengan satu lagu yang sama. Satu per satu mendadak saling berkaitan—atau memang sejak awal sudah seperti itu, dialah yang tak menyadarinya meski telah terpampang jelas di depan mata.

“Aku bertemu Emma sekitar sebulan yang lalu waktu dia mengantarkan sarapanku—aku sedang dirawat inap waktu itu karena pingsan di rumah. Cuma dia satu-satunya yang tahu _kondisiku_ karena kuberitahu,” cerita gadis itu lagi.

“Sepertinya dia murah hati sekali membantu pekerjaan perawat di sini,” Amari menimpali.

“ _Aah_. Dia memang sering membantu karena ibunya juga bekerja di sini. Tapi, waktu kuajak untuk makan malam itu dia malah jatuh sakit.”

“Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya?” _Apa dia juga masih sakit?_

“Itu hari terakhirnya dirawat,” jawab Miyo lugas. “Dan makan malam keluarga itu ... sebenarnya jarang sekali. Tapi, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu jadi dua minggu sekali,” jelasnya.

“Kenapa?” _Untuk ukuran orang yang sesibuk Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko, tak mungkin mereka mendadak kian sering menyempatkan waktu mereka hanya untuk makan malam keluarga kecuali ...._

“... karena waktuku sudah habis.”

.

.

.

“Kurang dari seminggu, aku akan dioperasi lagi.” Miyo menggosok matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya, barangkali karena air matanya jatuh—Amari tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas meski yakin tebakannya tepat.

“Persetase operasimu ...?” Amari bertanya pelan.

“ _Pfft_. Ayolah, Amari- _san_. Kukira kau tak selugu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyo terkekeh kecil. Gadis itu kembali menarik napas panjang, entah untuk yang keberapa kali, kemudian berucap ringan. “Aku akan mati.”

 

—dan Amari kembali paham duduk permasalahannya.

 

 

_(—bagi mata-mata, kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya._

_karena begitu mati, artinya selesai sudah. )_

 

 

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu, menarik napasnya, dan meresapinya perlahan seolah itu adalah napas terakhir yang akan diembuskannya. “Aku banyak membaca literatur tentang kalian—tentang mata-mata,” jeda tarikan napas lagi, “Dan yang paling membuatku membenci kalian adalah ... karena kalian bisa membuang nyawa kalian seperti membuang kertas,” ujarnya.

 

_“Jika keberadaan mereka diketahui musuh, seorang mata-mata lebih memilih bunuh diri agar informasi mereka tak jatuh ke tangan lawan—mata-mata itu seperti itu kan?”_

 

“Untuk seorang gadis yang hidupnya bergantung pada prediksi dokter, aku merasa itu tindakan paling angkuh. Membuang napas kalian semudah itu—padahal siapa tahu saja kalian punya umur panjang. Dan aku di sini ...,” Miyo mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam, “... mati-matian mempertahankan hidupku. Hidup yang kurang dari seminggu lagi. Aku iri sekali tahu,” cetusnya.

 

 

_( Iri._

_Karena kalian bisa punya masa depan yang membentang luas, sementara masa depanku terlihat begitu suram._

_Kalian punya masa depan terang berderang, tapi bisa membuangnya tanpa beban._

_Bisa-bisanya kalian membuang napas yang begitu kudambakan._

_Kalau sebegitu mudahnya kalian membuang nyawa itu, kenapa tak berikan saja pada yang lebih membutuhkan? Pada orang yang lebih ingin melihat dunia._

_Seandainya ... aku ..._

_... bisa mencicipi setengah saja dari berkah itu—umur panjang, tubuh yang tak ringkih ..._

_... kenapa tak berikan saja semua anugrah itu—padaku? )_

 

 

“Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi,” Miyo kembali bersuara seraya menundukkan kepalanya. “Waktu dokter bilang aku akan menjalani operasi lagi, rasanya waktu berhenti. Masa depanku terasa sampai di jalan buntu, aku tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali dinding. Bukannya takut pada kematian, aku hanya takut apa cemoohan yang masih hidup padaku setelah mati. _Ah, sayang sekali, padahal ia masih muda dan bisa saja sesukses kakaknya_ —pasti mereka akan bilang begitu.”

Kepalan tangan gadis itu gemetar, air matanya kembali membasahi jejak air mata yang sebelumnya sempat mengering. “Pada akhirnya aku akan mati sebagai bayang-bayang _Aniki_ juga. ‘Padahal kakaknya begini’—akan terus meluncur dari bibir mereka. Aku ditatap bukan sebagai ‘Katsuhiko Miyo’, tapi ‘adik Katsuhiko Miyoshi’. Rasanya ... _ahaha_ ... aku bahkan sempat berpikir lebih baik tak punya makam daripada punya tapi yang datang terus membicarakanku seperti itu,” ujarnya dengan napas tersendat.

“... lalu aku mulai berpikir apa gunanya hidup sampai hari aku dioperasi kalau pada akhirnya aku juga akan mati? Pada akhirnya di saat matipun akan seperti itu, mati dengan cara apapun juga sama saja—“

“Makanya kau ada di atap waktu itu?”

.

.

.

Setelah lama membiarkan gadis itu bercerita seorang diri, Amari akhirnya menyela ucapan gadis berambut brunet itu. Seperti sebelumnya, Miyo tak segera menjawab hingga akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum tipis.

“Menyela ucapan seorang gadis itu tidak sopan lho,” pancing sang gadis.

Amari balas menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. “Kau terlihat tak akan meneruskan ucapan itu.”

“Iya juga sih.” Miyo menanggapi seadanya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandang ke jendela. “Aku sendiri tak paham kenapa bisa sampai memutuskan ada di atas sana. Gemerlap jalanan waktu itu, terlihat lebih menenangkan, seperti menghasutku untuk datang padanya saat itu juga,” lanjutnya.

“Maaf kalau aku menggagalkan upaya bunuh dirimu,” Amari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

“Bukan masalah,” Miyo mendengus geli sesaat, lalu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. “Aku hanya ingin menghentikan dengung itu: bisikan-bisikan akan seperti apa komentar orang-orang dalam pemakamanku nanti. Bisikan itu terus berputar di kepalaku sampai aku merinding. _‘Sayang sekali dia harus mati muda, padahal kakaknya’_ atau _‘kalau saja dia tidak penyakitan seperti kakaknya’_. Itu mengerikan ... meski aku sudah mati sekalipun, nyatanya aku tak bisa terlepas sebagai bayang-bayang _Aniki_ ... itu kelewat mengerikan—“

 

 

_( “Kenapa dia harus mati semuda ini? Padahal bisa saja dia sesukses kakaknya.”_

_“Aku dengar dia sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Sayang sekali, padahal dia sama berbakatnya seperti kakaknya.”_

_“Kalau saja dia tak sakit-sakitan, pasti dia akan seperti kakaknya.” )_

_‘Siapa saja ... tolong aku—‘_

 

 

“Kalau begitu, dengarkan ...”

Entah sejak kapan Amari telah beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di sebelah sang gadis. Miyo menahan napasnya, tersadar bahwa ia terlalu terhanyut dalam depresi yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Gadis itu sontak menoleh, bersamaan dengan Amari yang menarik sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

 

“... kau itu berharga, lebih dari bayang-bayang Miyoshi.”

.

.

.

“Akhirnya aku paham kau itu seperti apa,” Amari melepaskan tangan gadis itu, membiarkannya membeku dengan netra jelaga yang sedikit melebar, “Kau depresi, frustrasi, dan kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Orangtuamu melihatmu sebagai cerminan dari kakakmu, begitu juga cara orang lain memandangmu. Mereka tak bisa melihatmu sebagai dirimu sendiri. Mereka menyamakan apa yang tampak serupa meski sebenarnya berbeda, dan akan terus seperti itu. Kau tertekan karena stigma mereka yang terlampau tinggi, sementara kau tahu bahwa kau tak setinggi yang mereka bayangkan. Apa aku salah?”

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi dari respons gadis itu yang masih membeku, Amari tahu ia tepat sasaran.

“Kau mati-matian mendaki ke puncak itu, untuk bisa menampar mereka dengan kenyataan bahwa kau berbeda dan melepas stigma itu selamanya. Tetapi itu tak pernah terjadi, karena ... _banyak hal_ , yang tetap saja tak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka,” Amari menarik napasnya, lalu menepuk kepala sang gadis.

“Aku tak akan mengatakan apa itu terlihat konyol atau tidak, tapi aku tak setuju dengan pendapatmu tentang ‘kami’, tahu?” kekeh pria itu sembari duduk di tepi ranjang sang gadis. “Tidak semua dari mata-mata akan bersedia mengorbankan nyawa seperti ksatria seperti bacaanmu. Terutama _kami_.”

“ _Kami_ tidak diajarkan untuk mengorbankan nyawa, tetapi untuk mengumpulkan informasi, menipu lawan, dan bertahan hidup,” mata pria itu menatap lurus gadis di depannya, tak peduli gadis itu menyimaknya atau masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya, “ _’Jangan mati, jangan bunuh’_ karena _kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya bagi mata-mata_ (2). Kalau mata-mata saja berpikiran seperti itu, bukannya kau juga seharusnya merasa hal yang sama—untuk menghargai hidupmu? Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, itu tak akan mengubah apapun dalam dirimu, kan?”

Pria itu mengakhiri pidato singkatnya, membiarkan senyap membelenggu mereka cukup lama. Matanya tak melepas sosok gadis itu, mengamati dengan saksama ekspresinya yang tak berubah sejak ia memulai pidato. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, netra jelaganya berkaca-kaca dan tak bergerak darinya.

Amari membiarkan, tak peduli meski ribuan detik harus terbuang demi menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Ia juga tak akan mengatakan apa tindakan itu bodoh—menyangkut bunuh diri yang nyaris dilakukan gadis itu. Baginya, entah bagaimana persoalan ini berbeda seperti yang pernah nyaris dilakukan Sakuma di masa lalu.

Persoalan gadis itu seperti memberitahunya bahwa keputusasaan, frustasi berkepanjangan, serta depresi hingga hanya mampu melihat kegelapan jauh lebih membunuh ketimbang luka apapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Letaknya yang terlampau jauh untuk digapai dan rupanya tak kasatmata membuatnya terlampau sulit untuk diobati.

Mungkin seperti ini juga lah akhir yang menunggu seorang mata-mata; hanya ada lorong gelap tanpa cahaya. Tanpa pengakuan, tanpa jati diri, tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan semata.

Dalam gerakan lambat, kepala gadis itu menunduk. Matanya tertutup poninya yang berantakan, menghalangi penglihatan Amari untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah dibuatnya.

“... oh ... begitu ...”

Ketimbang merasa respons gadis itu adalah sindiran, Amari lebih yakin bahwa tanggapan barusan masih bagian dari kebingungan sang gadis. Pria itu tersenyum ringan, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Miyo lembut.

“Aku akan keluar. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-kataku juga kalau itu terlalu berat untukmu,” kekeh pria itu seraya bangkit dan mengantongi sebelah tangannya.

Alih-alih membiarkan pria itu pergi, entah bagaimana tangan Miyo berhasil meraih lengan baju Amari dan menghentikan langkah sang pria. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, gadis itu kembali bersuara, “... buku.”

“... kembalilah ke rumah, katakan pada para pelayan aku harus dirawat inap di sini ... dan kau akan membawakanku buku besok pagi ... mereka akan mengantarmu kemari ... dan kau bisa menginap lagi di rumah ...”

Amari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh geli dan kembali menepuk kepala sang gadis, “ _Hai’, hai’, Hime-sama_. Kau mau kubawakan buku apa saja, hm?”

Meski atmosfer penuh ketegangan itu telah meluntur, tetapi gadis itu tetap menunduk, enggan bertemu pandang. “Di meja belajarku ada tumpukan buku. Bawa saja semuanya,” katanya.

“Serahkan padaku,” kekeh pria itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu.

“Amari- _san,_ ”

Amari menahan diri untuk tak memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dan bertanya, “Ada apa, hm?”

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap punggung Amari lekat. “ _’Jangan mati, jangan bunuh’_ itu ... tidak buruk juga ...”

“Begitu, kah?” Amari kembali terkekeh. “Yang mengajariku itu vampir yang kejam, tahu?”

“Bohong.”

“Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku berbohong, hm?”

“Vlad III sudah meninggal di abad kelima belas. (3)”

Amari ganti tertawa. “Selera humormu boleh juga. Vampir yang mengajariku lebih kejam dari itu, tahu? Dia memberiku ribuan rintangan, melemparku ke sana-sini, mengirimku seenaknya, dan pada akhirnya memintaku tetap hidup,” bola matanya bergulir ke sudut untuk melihat gadis itu singkat sebelum kembali menatap pintu di depannya, “sampai jumpa besok, Miyo. Cepat baikan dengan masa lalumu.”

Pintu itu terbuka sesaat, lalu tertutup dari luar. Meninggalkan Katsuhiko Miyo seorang diri di kamar perawatannya.

.

.

.

“Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Saya paham situasinya. Baik, terima kasih.”

Tombol merah pada ponsel itu ditekan, memutuskan percakapan yang berlangsung beberapa menit sebelumnya.

“Siapa yang meneleponmu malam-malam begini, Miyoshi?” tanya Sakuma sembari melirik Miyoshi dari buku catatannya—dia punya kuis untuk besok dan ingin mempertajam ingatannya.

“Kau penasaran, Sakuma- _san_?” Miyoshi ganti melirik, seringai tipisnya terulas untuk menggoda lawan bicaranya.

“Aku hanya bertanya!” Sakuma menegaskan, sedikit keki karena nyaris selalu menjadi sasaran anak sulung keluarga Katsuhiko itu.

“Jangan diambil hati,” Miyoshi terkekeh renyah sesaat. “Besok sebelum kelas, antar aku ke rumah sakit, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Hah? Untuk?” Dengan dahi berkerut, Sakuma mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Miyoshi tak mengerti.

“ _Untuk apa_ , eh?” Seringai Miyoshi melebar, menyebarkan aura tak mengenakkan, “Tentu saja untuk menjenguk adik tercintaku, kan?”

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ket.  
> (2) : kalian pasti tahu ini diambil dari episode berapa 8")) /halah/  
> (3) : Vlad III punya julukan vampir (btw saya ngeibaratin Yuuki sama vampir gegara chapter-nya Kaminaga WKWK /yha)
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: hai hai! Di sini Profe_Fest lagi /o/ akhirnya saya bisa apdet ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan (baca: kewajiban) menuntaskan penelitian. Doain penelitian saya gais, saya semaput di sini hahaha ;;w;; /curhat/
> 
> Btw saya ngerasa feels maupun IC-nya karakter agak berkurang di chapter ini jadi saya mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya lagi _ _) tbh saya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa meski Miyo udah divonis hidupnya nggak lama, ternyata depresinya udah membuatnya ‘lebih dulu merasa mati’ gitu ((tapi kayaknya gagal HAHAHA maafkan aku orzz /plak)). Saya ingin memperlihatkan kalo Miyo, meski terlihat serba sempurna (mirip miyosh, cantique—menurut saya—, cerdas, dll) tekanan-tekanan yang ‘hidup’ bersamanya membuatnya broken inside bersamaan dengan penyakitnya. Ibaratnya, meski penyakitnya akan merenggutnya, nyatanya yang 'merenggutnya' lebih dulu adalah depresinya sendiri :”)) dan buat Amari, saya ingin membuatnya terlihat agak lunak sampai memberi saran kecil untuk Miyo mengenai masa lalu dan depresinya. Dan tbh saya agak puas sama chapter ini gegara setiap lukanya Miyo akhirnya berhasil ketulis meski beberapa kayaknya ga nyambung HAHAHA ((maafkan diri ini /buang aja)). Buat penyakit Miyo sendiri, saya nggak berniat ngasih tau terang-terangan jadi yaa beginilah hasilnya wkwk :”)) /halah /bilang aja lu ngasal geblecc /diinjek. Dan, siapapun yang membaca ini, saya berharap nggak menaruh dendam sama Miyoshi karena gitu-gitu Miyoshi perhatian lho /NAON /dibuang.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca dan mengikuti fanfiksi ini :”D saya seneng banget liat kudos nambah di fanfiksi ini. Saya nggak tau kalian siapa, tapi berkat kalianlah fanfiksi ini bisa lanjut sampe sini. Terima kasih dukungannya! :D untuk yang telah berkomentar juga terima kasih sekali! Saya makin termotivasi melihat berbagai pertanyaan, saran, dan komentar kalian mengenai fanfiksi ini :”D jangan malu buat teriak-teriak di kolom komentar btw ((apalagi kalo kalian juga fans Amari /hEH)). Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	8. closer

_Apa yang kurang dalam dirimu adalah penghargaan. Kalau tak bisa mendapatnya dari orang lain, bukannya kau bisa mendapatkannya dari dirimu sendiri?_

Kalimat itu berputar di kepala sang dara bermarga Katsuhiko sejak semalam. Tidurnya kurang nyenyak dan ia lebih sering terbangun. Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Apa yang ia sebut sebagai penghargaan adalah pengakuan yang didapat dari orang lain dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dari diri sendiri. Hal yang membuatnya frustrasi sampai merasa lebih sekarat daripada digerogoti penyakit.

 _‘Jangan mati, jangan bunuh’_ _karena kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya—bagi mata-mata._

 _Bukan cuma mata-mata juga, sih._ Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam, menatap sendu selimutnya. _Setiap yang bernyawa akan menemui akhir perjalanannya dalam kematian._

Namun, ia tak bisa begitu saja menyingkirkan apa yang pria itu katakan padanya. Tatapannya, suaranya, matanya—Miyo harus mengaku itu tamparan terkerasnya selama ini dan sekarang dia benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Seumur hidup, kalimat semacam itu hanya pernah diucapkan Sakuma untuknya. _Lantas, kenapa pria itu mengatakan hal itu? Apa untungnya juga dia melakukannya? Mengapa—_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan dadanya kian kencang bergemuruh. Seingatnya sekarang belum masuk jam besuk, lagipula apa pria itu sudah bangun di pagi begini?

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu tertegun memandangi pria yang berperawakan nyaris serupa dengannya—tetapi dengan bibir berhias senyum congkak serta tubuh berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Binar dalam mata gadis itu perlahan redup, rautnya pun mendingin.

 _Tamu_ nya melebarkan senyumnya, memahami adik perempuannya lebih dari apapun. “Mengharapkan seseorang, _Imouto_?” ejeknya tanpa sungkan.

“Apa maumu?” cetus gadis itu galak tanpa berniat basa-basi.

Miyoshi tak mengindahkan, sebaliknya malah merasa puas dengan ekspresi sang gadis yang telah dikalkulasikannya. Sebelah tangannya memperlihatkan sebuah papan catur yang terlipat rapi dan memainkannya hingga bidak-bidak di dalamnya berbunyi.

“Aku butuh lawan main catur,” cetus anak sulung Katsuhiko itu angkuh. Miyo, tanpa perlu bertanya ulang, paham sepenuhnya bahwa akan ada pembicaraan empat mata yang ingin dibicarakan kakaknya.

.

.

**Title: 缘分**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Canon campur Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**.chapter seven.**

**.closer.**

.

.

“Kalau hanya lawan main catur, bukannya kau bisa mengajak Sakuma- _san_?” Jemari lentik Miyo meraih sebuah bidah, lalu memindahkannya dua langkah kotak ke depan.

“Sakuma- _san_ masih payah kalau main catur,” sahut Miyoshi enteng sembari balas menggerakkan bidaknya.

“Oi!”

“Jangan dengarkan _Aniki_ , Sakuma- _san_. Mulutnya memang berengsek,” kata gadis itu tanpa melepaskan atensinya dari papan catur.

“Oh? Lucu sekali,” Miyoshi terkekeh renyah.

“Cuma kau yang akan menganggap hal itu lucu,” Miyo menyindir sinis.

“Itu lucu. Kau tak tahu kosakata lain untuk membalas seseorang jadi kau memilih untuk memaki orang itu agar terlihat tidak kalah—yang justru membuatmu lebih tolol.”

Tersinggung, jemari gadis itu berhenti memindahkan bidak-bidaknya dan menatap tajam sang kakak. “Apa maumu? Katakan atau keluar sana.”

“ _Saa_?” Miyoshi malah bermain teka-teki. “Kau akrab dengan Amari?”

“Jawab saja sendiri. Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku,” cetus Miyo menahan keki.

“Kau tahu orang itu seharusnya tidak _di sini_ , eh?” Kepala Miyoshi menoleh ke arah jendela, manik senada rambut coklatnya bergulis gadis itu ke sudut matanya.

Miyo teringat lagi hari di mana Amari terbangun seusai terjatuh dari atap bersamanya, teringat semua penuturannya termasuk ucapannya kemarin—tentang mata-mata, pertanyaan aneh ‘apakah sekarang tahun 1941’, dan ‘jangan bunuh, jangan mati’. Gadis itu menepis singkat ingatan memalukannya dan membalas dengan tenang, “Oh? Kau tahu dari mana?”

“Ah? Tidak kusangka dia bisa memberitahumu semudah itu.” Miyoshi tersenyum congkak, entah apa maksudnya.

“Orang itu pasti lebih suka dituduh sebagai mata-mata daripada pelaku pelecehan seksual,” cetus Miyo enteng.

“ _Pfft,_ ” Miyoshi terkekeh, “Dia pasti kerepotan mengurus anak perempuan sok tahu sepertimu.”

“Apa yang mau kau bicarakan tentang _nya_?” Miyo kembali bertanya sinis.

“Kalau kau sudah tahu mengenai orang itu berarti lebih mudah,” Miyoshi menatap adik perempuannya itu tenang, tetapi Miyo mampu mencium sarat berbahaya dalam pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. “Kau tahu yang kumaksud _di sini_ artinya _masa ini_?”

“Kau banyak bicara.”

“Aku anggap jawabanmu sebagai ‘ya’,” Miyoshi mengabaikannya telak. Jemari lelaki itu meraih sebuah bidak dan menelusuri teksturnya dengan ibu jari. “Eksistensi seseorang dari masa lalu tak bisa diterima begitu saja di masa ini. Masa depan tujuh puluh lima tahun kemudian tidak bisa begitu saja menampung orang yang harusnya hidup ... atau malah sudah mati pada masa Perang Dunia II.”

 _Mati._ Miyo mencengkram selimutnya, kepalanya malah membuat berbagai gambaran kematian seorang pria yang sama sekali tak ingin dibayangkannya. Tetapi dari semua itu, gadis itu mulai paham apa maksud dari kedatangan kakaknya pagi itu.

“Langsung saja, _Aniki_ ...,” gadis itu menarik napas, menahan diri untuk tak menggertakkan gigi meski sadar matanya pasti tengah mengobarkan amarah, “... kau ... apa kau ... ingin aku melenyapkannya?”

“Jangan bercanda,” Miyoshi kembali terkekeh tanpa bersalah. “Aku hanya minta kau ....”

.

.

.

“Yak, kita sudah sampai, Amari- _dono_.”

“ _Aah_ , terima kasih.” Pria itu tersenyum profesional meski dalam hati ingin sekali terjembab lunglai. Buku yang diminta gadis itu bukan hanya tiga atau lima buku, tapi sepuluh! Lengkap dengan tebal mulai dari 200 sampai lima ratus halaman. Amari ingin encok saja di tempat.

“Saya senang Miyo- _sama_ tidak minta dibawakan buku berlebihan,” alih-alih segera menurunkan buku-buku itu, sopir pribadi keluarga Katsuhiko yang mengantarnya malah kembali bercakap-cakap dengan wajah sumringah, “Dulu Miyo- _sama_ pernah minta dibawakan buku lebih banyak dan tebal. Ah, tapi saya dengan Amari- _dono_ kekasih Miyo- _sama_ , kan? Miyo- _sama_ pasti tak ingin Amari- _dono_ merasa kerepotan.”

Amari tertawa menanggapi, berkebalikan dengan dalam hatinya yang ingin gigit jari. _Tentu saja kau senang—karena dia tak jadi merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu coba? Mencoba membangun perpustakaan kota dalam kamar rawatnya?_

.

.

.

“Ditolak.”

Miyoshi meneliti wajah adiknya saksama. Ia melihat keteguhan dalam sepasang bola mata saudaranya yang lebih muda dua tahun itu, ketegasan dalam penolakannya, serta kemarahan yang memercik di antara tatapannya.

“Bisa kutahu apa alasanmu?” tanya Miyoshi netral.

“Aku tidak mau. Puas?”

Miyoshi mendengus geli, kemudian mengantongi tangannya. “Aku merasa alasanmu lebih dari itu.”

“Sok tahu.”

“Kau bercanda,” Miyoshi mendecak, tetapi bibirnya tetap meluncurkan kekeh renyah.

Miyo kembali mencengkram selimutnya, ia tahu kakaknya tak mungkin menerima alasan simpel seperti itu. Tetapi, ia tak mungkin berkata jujur. Bagian dari dalam dirinya melarang, menyumpahinya dan berkata ia akan menyesal jika ia menerima permintaan kakaknya.

Dalam hening mencekam, Miyoshi mengamati raut tegas sang adik. Sekilas ekspresinya memang dingin, tetapi ia sudah berkali-kali membaca gestur orang lain. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir dalamnya, kegelisahan tubuhnya, dan keteguhan untuk terus merahasiakan sesuatu.

“Kau—“

Belum sempat Miyoshi membeberkan analisisnya, pintu kamar sang gadis terbuka. Miyo tak terkejut setengah mati dan mendadak terguyur rasa lega menemukan Amari berdiri di ambang pintunya—jangan tanya padanya, ia juga tak tahu alasannya.

“ _Aaa_ ...,” Amari mendadak canggung, meski baru tiba ia bisa merasakan tegangnya atmosfer di kamar itu, “Aku harus pergi?”

“Secepatnya,” Miyoshi menjawab angkuh.

“Masuklah, Amari- _san_ ,” Miyo ikut menimpali sebelum Amari angkat kaki, kontradiksi dengan perintah yang dilayangkan kakaknya pada pria itu.

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat dan lelaki itu tanpa segan menolehkan kepalanya pada sang gadis, “Maaf? Apa kau punya gangguan pendengaran, _Imotou_?”

“Kau tak berhak memerintah tamu _ku_ , _Aniki_. Ini kamarku. Aku yang memutuskan orang boleh masuk atau angkat kaki dari sini,” sahut gadis itu tajam. Kedua bola mata jelaganya menatap nyalang sang kakak, tak berniat mengalah.

Amari mematung di ambang pintu, tak menyangka pertengkaran kakak-beradik Katsuhiko di depannya akan begitu intens. Sakuma yang berada di dalam memilih membiarkan dan terlihat tak ingin ikut campur.

“Beritahu aku, _Miyo_ ,” Miyoshi tak main-main ketika bibirnya memilih memanggil nama sang adik dan bukan dengan panggilan seperti biasa, “Apa alasanmu?”

Gadis berambut brunet itu tak menjawab, tetapi bukan berarti goyah. Netra senada malamnya menatap balik pandangan sengit sang kakak tanpa gentar.

“Kau tahu _Aniki_ ,” gadis itu buka suara, seringai tipis kemenangan tercipta natural di bibirnya, “Kau tak bisa mengusir _pacarku_ begitu saja tanpa alasan, kan?”

**_—GLEGAR!_ **

Amari mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Miyoshi membeku selama beberapa detik, dan Sakuma sempat membelalakkan matanya usai kalimat itu selesai.

“SEBENTAR! SEBENTAR! Apa yang—“

“Makan malam kemarin bukannya kau sudah ‘menginterogasinya’?” Belum sempat Amari memprotes, Miyo telah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya. “Dan kau sendiri yang bertanya ‘bukankah itu pacarmu’, eh? Aku tak percaya kau melupakannya begitu cepat. Ingatanmu sudah menumpul karena umur?”

“Kau bilang kau _bukan_ pacarnya,” Miyoshi mengingatkan.

“Hmm ... sepertinya kau tak tahu kalau perempuan sulit mengakui pacarnya sendiri, eh?” Miyo bersandar pada bantalnya, seutas senyum congkak masih bertahan di bibirnya. “Aku tak pernah mengusir Sakuma- _san_ seperti itu, jadi, kuharap kau juga memperlakukan _pacarku_ dengan baik,” lanjut gadis itu sembari menatap sang kakak tajam.

“Kalau tak salah juga, bukannya kau ada kuliah sebentar lagi, _Aniki_? Sakuma- _san_ juga pasti tak ingin terlambat, kan?” Miyo kembali menambahi, tak memberi kakaknya kesempatan. “Pergi sana. Jadwal kalian pasti padat.”

Pengusiran telak. Dan dari cara gadis itu melakukannya, Amari tahu kalau ia memang sedarah dengan Miyoshi. Gestur, mimik, ucapan—caranya mengusir sangat mirip dengan keangkuhan Miyoshi. Yang membedakan hanya masalah _gender_ dan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tengah sakit— _sekarat_.

Miyoshi kembali diam, lalu beranjak dan membenarkan pakaiannya. “Ayo pergi, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ajaknya pada lelaki berambut legam yang masih bungkam di dekatnya.

Anak sulung keluarga Katsuhiko itu melangkah dengan penuh martabat, tetapi bukannya menuju pintu keluar malah mendekati sang gadis. Miyo memandanginya tanpa menyelipkan ketakutan dalam ekspresinya. Miyoshi berhenti begitu ia sampai tepat di sebelah adiknya, sesaat bibirnya membentuk kurva berbahaya.

“Akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu sebelum pergi, _Imotou_ ,” kata lelaki berambut coklat itu tenang. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu dan tersenyum pongah ketika sadar netra jelaga adiknya melebar.

“Kau bisa memikirkan ulang tawaranku, _Imotou_ ,” lanjut Miyoshi sembari menepuk singkat bahu sang adik. Lelaki itu melenggang santai diikuti Sakuma, melewati Amari yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Ekor mata Amari sempat mengikuti punggung keduanya, tetapi tak lama karena pria itu melangkah masuk lebih dulu—usai menutup pintu dari dalam—dan menghampiri Miyo yang masih membeku. “Apa yang Miyoshi katakan?” tanyanya sembari menatap lekat gadis itu.

“Tidak ada,” Miyo menjawab seraya mengalihkan pandangannya, “Cuma omong kosong.”

Amari geming, sadar sang gadis menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Miyo diam-diam mencengkram seprai ranjangnya, berusaha mengenyahkan suara kakaknya yang pada akhirnya malah semakin keras terngiang di telinganya.

 _“Amari tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan manapun. Jadi, pikirkanlah lagi tentang ‘pacarmu’ itu,_ Imotou _. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika berubah pikiran.”_

Miyo tahu itu, ia sudah lama menyadarinya sejak awal. Namun, tetap saja hatinya, entah bagaimana, terasa pedih seperti dikoyak sebilah belati.

.

.

.

“Hei, Miyo,”

“Hm?”

“Kau biasa seperti ini?”

“Maksudnya?” Jemari sang gadis membalik halaman bukunya, atensinya tak beranjak dari paragraf yang tengah dibacanya.

Amari mengulas senyum, berusaha menahan diri karena dihiraukan. Biasanya para perempuan akan langsung memberikan perhatian mereka begitu ia mendadak bicara, tetapi gadis ini—ah, ia lupa Katsuhiko Miyo adalah jenis spesies yang berbeda dari perempuan kebanyakan.

“Maksudnya ... apa kau sadar kau sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam menguliti dua buku yang tebalnya sekitar 400 halaman?” tanya Amari sehalus mungkin agar dara di depannya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sayangnya, usahanya sama sekali tak berhasil. Miyo malah bergumam ‘ooh’ pelan, lalu membalik halaman bukunya dan berujar, “... satu halaman lagi.”

Amari bukan buta, tolong. Pasti nanti ‘satu halaman lagi’ itu akan menjelma menjadi ‘satu bab lagi’, kemudian akhirnya menjadi ‘satu buku lagi’—terus saja begitu sampai kiamat.

“Hei,” Amari mencoba netral, matanya masih tak beralih dari gadis itu, “Aku perlu penjelasan untuk deklarasimu sebagai ‘pacarmu’ tadi.”

“Ah? Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu melakukannya? Bahkan tanpa malu di depan orangtuaku,” cetus Miyo acuh.

 _‘Jadi, itu pembalasan dendam?’_ Amari mendadak menyesal melakukan hal itu di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuhiko. Padahal ia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia perlu mendekati orangtua gadis itu agar ia bisa terus mendekati satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di masa itu. Terlebih, gadis itu tahu _identitasnya_ —meski sepertinya tak begitu memercayainya, tapi waspada itu penting, kan?

“Bukannya kau mati-matian menepis itu?” Amari ingat gadis itu hanya punya perasaan pada Sakuma.

“Itu cara terampuh supaya _Aniki_ cepat angkat kaki. Cuma itu.”

“Miyoshi akan membalas hal itu, kau tahu?” Amari kembali berucap, mencoba menjaga _mood_ gadis itu bicara—daripada ia terus diam seperti patung sementara gadis itu seru membaca. “Dia akan mencecar kata ‘pacar’ yang kau sebut-sebut.”

“Ya sudah, berarti kau harus pura-pura jadi pacarku mulai sekarang.”

“Haha ... gaya bicaramu seperti ratu, tahu? Mengucapkan memang mudah.”

“Bukannya kau biasa melakukan itu—menjadikan kebohongan sebagai kebenaran?”

Tanya itu membungkam bibir Amari sesaat. Entah perasaannya—tapi ia berani taruhan pasti benar—gadis itu jadi lebih mudah tersinggung usai Miyoshi berkunjung.

“Kasar sekali,” alih-alih gusar, pria itu malah tertawa renyah, “Berpura-pura memang bukan perkara sulit ...,” jeda sesaat, mata pria itu menajam, “... asal kau memberitahuku beberapa hal tentang dirimu,” lanjutnya tenang.

“Hah? Apa?” Miyo kali ini memaksa kepalanya menoleh, menatap pria berponi belah tengah itu dengan raut tak percaya.

Amari menahan tawanya, berusaha keras memperlihatkan ekspresi senetral mungkin. “Mempertahankan kebohongan mengenai hubungan antar manusia itu sulit kecuali kau tahu skenario peran kalian. Kau dan aku sekarang terjebak dalam hubungan ‘pacar’ itu, jadi aku harus tahu beberapa hal tentangmu agar kebohongan itu tak hancur.”

 _Mempertahankan kebohongan._ Miyo memicingkan matanya, dadanya terasa sesak entah mengapa. Ia benci kebohongan, tetapi di sisi lain sadar perkataannya—maupun Amari—mengenai hubungan mereka hanyalah dusta. _Seandainya—_

Miyo memejamkan matanya sesaat, menepis kata hatinya dan menutup bukunya tiba-tiba. “Katsuhiko Miyo, umurku 21 tahun. Nama kecilku terdiri dari dua kanji: _mi_ dari _utsukushii_ dan _yo_ dari ... kau tahu _yo_ dari _Manyoshu_? Nah, kanjinya persis.”

“Golongan darahku AB, tanggal lahirku 22 Juni, zodiakku _cancer_. Bacaan favoritku _Macbeth_ karya William Shakespeare dan _Salome_ karya Oscar Wilde,” jeda tarikan napas, “Aku suka musik klasik, favoritku _F_ _ü_ _r_ _É_ _lise_ karya Beethoven dan _Liebestraum_ karya Franz Liszt,” tambahnya lagi.

“ _Aah_ ...,” Amari merespons seadanya. Matanya sempat menerawang, tetapi kembali menatap lekat gadis itu.

Miyo kembali terdiam, matanya menyendu tetapi ia lekas mengenyahkan keraguannya. “Aku ... sebenarnya membenci namaku sendiri,” katanya.

Amari tak mengucap sepatah kata, membiarkan gadis itu bercerita lebih banyak. Bukannya ia juga tertarik, tetapi ada keharusan untuknya berpura-pura sebagai kekasih gadis bermarga Katsuhiko itu dan ia mesti tahu rahasia yang gadis itu tutupi agar terlihat lebih natural kala berpura-pura. Miyoshi dan Sakuma mungkin sadar hubungan itu hanya kedok, tetapi yang lain? Ia harus mendengarkan untuk lebih memuluskan aktingnya.

“... Miyoshi, Miyo—nama adalah perwujudan dari harapan orangtua dan harapan mereka adalah agar aku bisa seperti _Aniki_. Tapi, itu cuma jadi kutukan buatku.” Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal, lalu tersenyum—entah sedih, marah, atau pasrah. “Memang sejak awal, mana ada daun yang bisa menyaingi bunga?”

 _Ah._ Metafora. Amari mengerti meski gadis itu tak menerangkannya. Kanji _yo_ dari nama gadis itu bisa berarti daun, dan yang dimaksud bunga itu pasti— _Miyoshi_.

“Padahal namamu bisa berarti hal lain,” cetus Amari usai hening akhirnya mengakhiri cerita gadis itu.

Miyo mengangkat bahu samar, senyumnya masih bertahan. “Aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain,” katanya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, bukan karena canggung, melainkan meresapi cerita tersebut sebagaimana menghidu aroma kopi. Perlahan, tenang.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Kalimat Miyo membuyarkan lamunan dan dara itu menatap sang mata-mata lekat. “Kau sendiri ... kenapa kau menjadi mata-mata?”

.

.

.

Amari kembali berkawan dengan hening, membiarkannya mengisi kekosongan dalam konversasinya dengan sang gadis. Akan tetapi, matanya balas memandangi keping senada malam milik Miyo yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu setidaknya setengah menit sampai Amari ganti bersuara.

“Bukannya samaranku di depan orangtuamu—dan orang lain—adalah mahasiswa komunikasi tingkat akhir yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi? Harusnya itu saja cukup, kan?” tanyanya.

“ _Aniki_ —dan Sakuma- _san_ —tahu identitas aslimu, kan?” Miyo menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada bantal. “Atau ... kau tak mau memberitahuku, eh? Padahal kau yang bilang kita perlu ‘membuka diri untuk lebih dekat’. Apa aku salah?”

Gadis brunet itu menatapnya tajam, terkesan nyalang dan mengancam. Amari tak ingin meremehkannya kendati yang tengah memandanginya adalah seorang gadis—alasan klasik, tetapi dilihat dari segi manapun, ia tetap punya tenaga lebih dari dara yang tengah duduk bersandar di depannya. Dan pria itu tak melupakan bahwa Miyo punya kuasa lebih di rumah sakit itu (pasti karena andil keluarganya). Namun, _alasan ia menjadi mata-mata?_

“Ceritaku lebih membosankan darimu,” Amari memulai. “Ayahku seorang diplomat dan aku adalah putra semata wayangnya. Karena kedudukan ayahku juga, aku bisa memperoleh pendidikan tinggi. Aku juga menguasai dan bisa berbicara beberapa bahasa asing dengan fasih. _Yaah_ , untuk alasan klasik; meneruskan pekerjaan orangtuaku.”

“Sebagai putra satu-satunya, terkadang aku juga turut datang menemani ayahku ikut dalam pesta-pesta membosankan. Bisa dibilang untuk menambah relasi, kau pasti paham.” Amari menjeda sesaat, “... dan, di sanalah aku mendapatkan _skill_ berinteraksi, terutama dengan para wanita.”

 

 

_( “Perkenalkan, ini putriku. Usianya lebih muda darimu dan dia ....”_

_“Bagaimana jika kalian berbincang dulu berdua? Kau sudah mapan. Di umur seperti ini kau harusnya sudah ....”_

_“Senang bisa mengenal Anda, ...-san.” )_

 

 

Sepasang manik cokelat Amari menyendu. “Aku menajamkan _skill_ itu setiap hari, dan mengujinya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Bertahun-tahun aku terbiasa melakukannya. Berdusta, pura-pura, bersikap ramah—banyak yang kulakukan, kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya.”

“... kenapa?” Miyo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya meski lirih.

“’Kenapa’?” Amari merepetisi pertanyaan sang gadis, lalu mengulas senyum tipis yang entah mengapa terlihat menakutkan di mata Miyo. Seolah tengah memojokkan, menunjukkan taringnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah jawaban tanpa beban meluncur dari bibir sang pria, “... karena mereka juga berbohong, tentu saja.”

“... jangan seenaknya. Bagaimana jika ... ada yang benar-benar jujur padamu?”

“Kau bercanda, kan?” Sebuah tawa pendek meluncur dari bibir sang pria. “Di dunia ini, terutama di masa menjelang perang, ketulusan itu tidak ada.”

_Mengerikan._

Itu hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Miyo. Ia tertegun, suaranya lenyap entah di mana, sementara matanya tak bisa mengedip dari sosok pria yang tengah ditatapnya. Aura yang dikeluarkannya berbeda, serupa predator— _monster_. Ia bahkan mulai ragu apa benar Amari yang dikenalnya memang seperti _ini_.

“Hidupku berputar terus dalam lingkaran itu. Aku pribadi tidak begitu menikmati hidupku yang membosankan itu ...,” jeda, “... sampai akhirnya kabar tentang pelatihan mata-mata Jepang dibentuk. Aku tertarik, lalu memilih membuang semuanya, menjalani segudang pelatihan dan menjadi mata-mata.”

“... kenapa ... mata-mata?” Miyo masih tak mengerti. _Untuk melarikan diri dari hidup yang monoton? Untuk memperoleh tantangan yang ia idamkan?_

Amari tak berhenti untuk menarik napas. Matanya memandangi dara di depannya, ia melihat getir dalam sepasang manik jelaga Miyo, getar dalam suaranya, serta gigil dari jemari lentiknya. Meski demikian, itu tak menghentikan cerita pria tersebut.

“Karena tak ada yang lebih menarik selain itu,” jawab si pria tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

“Politik, filsafat, teknologi—semua yang tengah berkembang saat itu diarahkan untuk satu tujuan: perang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar damai, hal itu semu. Dalam suasana seperti itu, kedamaian seperti hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benak.” Amari tak memperlihatkan keraguan atau kebohongan ketika berucap demikian. “Yang dinantikan orang-orang adalah kemenangan dalam perang. _Ya_ , mereka menginginkan perang berakhir, tetapi dengan catatan bahwa negara mereka yang menang. Keinginan itu bukan semata karena ingin perang selesai.”

Miyo entah bagaimana merasakan kengerian itu dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Amari. Ia merasakan getaran pertempuran, mencium aroma hangus tanah, sampai langit yang meraung hingga terbelah. Mata Amari mengantarkannya pada sisi perang yang mencekik, yang belum terpikir seluk-beluknya. Kerongkongannya mengering seketika sampai gadis itu memilih menunduk dan meneguk ludah samar.

Sebelum melanjutkan, Amari kembali menyimak ekspresi lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum tanpa diduga. “Bersyukurlah terlahir di masa ini, Miyo. Kau tak perlu melihat dirgantara berdarah atau lainnya,” katanya.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis, kurva asimetris masih bertahan di bibirnya. “Aku hanya bisa cerita sampai di sana. Selebihnya masih rahasia. Kuharap kau mengerti,” ucapnya halus, kontras dengan sikapnya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Sekalipun suara pria itu melembut, Miyo tak jua mengangkat pandangannya. Suaranya lenyap entah di mana, barangkali terselip di antara cerita masa lalu mengerikan si pria. Ia kembali meneguk ludah samar, rasanya getir. Perasaannya meluap membanjiri dadanya. Apa itu sedih, takut, marah, ia bahkan tak tahu. Semuanya bercampur aduk, matanya berkabut—

“Amari- _san_ ... tidak menyesal?” Miyo kembali bertanya lirih tanpa memandangi lawan bicaranya. “... apa ... kau ... sama sekali tak menyesal?”

“Karena menjadi mata-mata? Atau karena telah menipu semua orang?”

“Keduanya.”

“Tidak sekalipun.” Jawaban itu diberikan langsung, tanpa setitik keraguan di dalamnya. “Lagi pula, mana ada pria yang menyesali jalan yang ia pilih sendiri?”

Sayang sekali selera mengolok Miyo telah lenyap, membuatnya hanya mampu mencibir sinis, “Sok sekali.”

Amari terkekeh singkat mendengarnya. “Kuanggap kau sudah tak apa kalau ditinggal sendiri,” ia beranjak dan kembali melempar senyum, “Sampai jumpa besok.”

“Sebentar—!”

Amari hanya berhasil menjauh dua langkah dari kursi kala gadis itu menahannya. Ia membiarkan punggungnya yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu tanpa berniat melirik ke belakang. Miyo menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya, menahan luapan emosi yang bersesakan di dadanya.

“... masa lalu tadi ... apa itu masa lalumu ...” Miyo nyaris tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya jika saja ia tak memaksa suaranya keluar, “... atau masa lalu ‘Amari’?”

Hening kembali menjadi karib keduanya di ruangan itu. Amari bungkam, tetapi Miyo tak jua menarik pertanyaannya. Terserah tanya itu mau dilalap senyap atau dibiarkan mengawang tanpa kejelasan—tetapi Miyo tak berniat menariknya kembali.

Tak seperti yang diperkirakan gadis itu, Amari dengan berani menoleh, memamerkan senyum percaya diri. “Tanpa kuberitahu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?”

Dada gadis itu mencelus, pikirannya (hatinya) pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Amari, tanpa memedulikan gadis itu, memilih melenggang pergi dan keluar dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi.

Seperginya pria itu, Miyo tak jua beranjak. Tubuhnya beku dihantam satu kalimat pendek yang Amari lontarkan tanpa beban. Apa yang ia pikirkan—kesedihan, kemarahan, ketakutan—bercampur hingga terasa seperti lumpur yang membebani dirinya. Gadis itu bukannya tak tahu, ia terlampau mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat Amari: _mata-mata Jepang pada era Perang Dunia Kedua selalu memalsukan nama, umur, hingga masa lalunya dan sepenuhnya menjadi orang lain._ Bahwa masa lalu yang diceritakan Amari bukanlah masa lalunya yang sebenarnya, gadis itu memahaminya dengan jelas.

Kenyataan walau ia telah bicara sejujur mungkin mengenai luka masa lalunya tak akan berbuah kejujuran yang sama pula, ia mengerti. Yang ada hanyalah dusta, sementara ia tak bisa memaksa lelaki itu lebih jauh. Dan itu menyakitinya; menyadari meski ia telah menguliti diri, Amari akan tetap bersembunyi. Fakta bahwa ia tak akan ( _tidak bisa_ ) lebih dekat dengan pria itu meremukkannya. Mustahil walau hanya satu inci sekalipun. Bahwa ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkannya dan tak mampu dihancurkannya karena dipisahkan jurang bernama waktu dan profesi.

“Menyebalkan ...” gadis itu memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, berusaha meredam isaknya, “Kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini sih ...”

.

.

.

Miyoshi hendak membalik halaman bukunya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebelah tangannya dengan sigap meraih ponsel dan menekan ikon berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan seraya meletakkannya di depan telinga.

“Ya?”

_“Aniki,”_

Lirih suara feminin itu sekejap membuat Miyoshi bungkam. Setelahnya, bibirnya mengulas senyum miring dan berucap, “Tumben sekali kau meneleponku, _Imotou_.”

_“Kuterima permintaanmu. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau minta.”_

“Oh?” Miyoshi tak menyembunyikan senyum congkaknya kala mendengar itu dari ujung telepon. “Kau bisa berubah pikiran rupanya.”

_“Bukannya kau senang rencanamu ini berjalan mulus?”_

“Aku punya rencana cadangan, jangan lupa,” cetus Miyoshi tanpa menyembunyikan keangkuhannya. “Jadi, sekarang kau sadar, eh? Kalau Amari bukan hanya sekadar pria ‘biasa’?”

_“....”_

“Aku anggap diammu sebagai ya.” Miyoshi memutuskan sepihak. “Apa dia memberitahumu juga, eh? Aku cukup terkejut dia bisa selunak itu pada—“

_“Dia tak memberitahuku apapun. Yang dia berikan cuma informasi palsu.”_

Miyoshi tak merespons selama beberapa saat, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang meluntur. “Begitu, kah? Lantas, apa yang bisa kau tawarkan? Jika dia tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, tak ada yang bisa kau janjikan.”

_“Aku punya cara.”_

“Jelaskan.”

Miyo hanya memamparkan beberapa kalimat sederhana untuk didengar Miyoshi. Anak sulung Katsuhiko itu menyimak, mengajukan beberapa tanya, dan semuanya ludes terjawab oleh sang bungsu. Senyap sempat memakan selang jeda kala konversasi mereka usai, tetapi hela napas Miyoshi segera memecahnya.

“Baik. Satu pertanyaan lagi.” Miyoshi menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum mengucap tanya. “Katakanlah rencanamu berhasil. Ketika itu terjadi, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa hatimu bisa mengingat bahwa ia tengah berdusta, atau dia akan lupa bahwa dia sedang berpura-pura?”

_“... itu bukan urusanmu.”_

Sambungan itu diputus sepihak, membuat Miyoshi terkekeh ringan dan meletakkan ponselnya. “Dasar perempuan.”

.

.

.

Miyo meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian perlahan turun dari ranjang kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah lambat ke arah jendela sembari menyeret standar infusnya. Dahinya ditempelkan pada kaca, meresapi dingin yang menguar dari sana. Diembuskannya napas, membiarkan embun memburamkan beningnya kaca sebelum menghapusnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dipandanginya jalanan, kendaraan masih sibuk berlalu-lalang. Kotanya masih ramai, masih bermandikan cahaya meski sudah larut malam. Terpaku, gadis itu memilih kembali merenungi cerita pria yang tadi siang bersamanya. Ia kembali mendengar suara pria itu, membayangkan ngeri di sekujur badan, dan pedih menggulung dalam rongga dadanya.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan tanpa bisa menahan diri, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya. Diresapinya dentum tak harmonis di ujung jemarinya, merasakan kehidupan di antara detaknya.

 

_( “Orang lain mungkin ada yang sudah menyerah, tapi kau masih di sini. Kau masih hidup dan menghadapinya, Miyo.” )_

 

Gadis itu menarik napasnya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Hangat, lembut, aman—Miyo merasa tenang seketika. Ketakutannya lenyap, keteguhannya muncul. Segala yang telah terjadi hari ini tak perlu menggentarkannya, ia menyadarinya dengan jelas. Karena ia telah lebih dekat dengan pria itu lebih dari siapapun—

 

“... lima hari lagi.”

 

—dan juga ajalnya.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: akhirnya setelah sekian lama chapter ini jadi juga heuheu ;;w;; /menangis terharu/ /heh. Btw masa lalu Amari yang ditulis di sini headcanon gegara kepikiran abis baca buku F.Kikan tulisannya Fujiwara Iwaichi. Jadi, di bagian Catatan nomor 2, ada tulisan singkat tengan Kolonel Tamura Hiroshi yang anak diplomat terus karena kefasihannya berbahasa Inggris (soalnya sempet masuk Sekolah Tinggi Honolulu) akhirnya dia dilatih dalam bidang intelijen. Terus kepikiran Amari soalnya skill interaksi Amari, terutama sama cewek, katanya paling piawai daripada yang lain di D-Kikan, terus kepikiran begitu heuheu :")) /yhe. Dan kalau dari buku Stephen C. Mercado, The Shadow Warriors of Nakano, di hal. 13 ada cerita tentara yang masuk Sekolah Nakano terus pas diterima dikasih nama palsu dan dia ikut pelatihan di sana sama beberapa murid lain bener-bener pake nama palsu dan nggak saling kenal nama asli masing-masing. Tbh pas baca itu langsung kepikiran Odagiri huhuhuhhu :")) /udah.
> 
> Btw untuk yang bertanya-tanya, kanji Miyo itu begini: 美葉  
> Sebenernya saya ngambil kanjinya dari nama softball player Jepang ((maafkan saya Pak/Bu ;;w;; /digebok)) terus sempet mau ganti kanji yang lain tapi males /DIBUANG.
> 
> TERUS SAYA BARU NGEH KALO UDAH SETAHUN SEJAK FANFIKSI INI PERTAMA PUBLISH UYEEYY /o/ sebenernya anniv-nya tanggal 23 Januari sih, tapi kemaren-kemaren saya sakit jadi nda bisa tepat waktu hehee :"))) makasih banyak ya buat yang selalu ngedukung fanfiksi ini, lope lope deh buat kalean u///w///u /kasih ketjup cinta/ dan makasih (lagi) juga buat yang ngedoain penelitian saya. Berkat doa dan dukungan kalian penelitian saya dapat A u//////u terima kasih banyak ya! Kalau nggak ada kalian, saya pasti udah drop terus malah ngerjain penelitian lain wkwk :"))
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah berkunjung, membaca, hingga meninggalkan jejak di sini :) sudah sejauh ini saya sendiri kaget juga u/////u kalau ada yang mau nanya, kasih saran, kritik, komentar, dsb jangan sungkan dan silakan isi kolom komentar! Selalu ditunggu sama saya u/////u sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest

**Author's Note:**

> 缘分 (yuánfèn) = (n.) a relationship brought by fate or destiny; the binding force which eventually links people together in love.


End file.
